Different Breed
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: AU. Jensen é um peão que trabalha numa fazenda que, após a morte do pai, pertence a Jared. Mas ele além de ter um temperamento difícil, ainda reprime uma paixão desde a adolescência por Jared que, por sua vez, o magoou muito.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Breed**

_by sniperpadalecki_

_Essa história é fictícia e se passa numa realidade alternativa representada pelos atores Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki._

_Se trata apenas de uma ficção sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência._

_Aproveitem. :)_

**CAPÍTULO I**

A fazenda era grande o bastante ainda para sustentar uns bons pares de geração da família Padalecki. Gerald, o patriarca, tinha acabado de completar um mês de falecimento após descobrir, tarde demais, que um câncer de pulmão o consumia há anos. Jared, o filho do meio, tentou de todas as formas possíveis fazer com que o pai prestasse mais atenção na saúde, mas era tudo sempre em vão. O velho, como ele dizia, era mais teimoso que uma mula.

Era difícil e até cômico imaginar um cara como Jared Padalecki cuidando de uma fazenda. Seus irmãos, Megan e Jeffrey também nunca se interessaram pelas terras do pai. Para Gerald, que era viúvo há quase dez anos, o importante era que seus filhos estudassem, tivessem diploma, uma boa formação, pois depender de lavoura era um campo muito incerto. Uma de suas frases eram justamente sobre isso: suas terras, alguém pode vir um dia e te roubar, comprar, a natureza pode vir cobrar sua parte; conhecimento ninguém lhe tira.

Formou os três filhos na Europa. Megan era uma arquiteta formada pela Universidade de Estocolmo, Jeffrey era ortopedista formado pela Universidade de Heildelberg, na Alemanha e Jared, por sua vez, era um economista formado em Cambrigde. É claro que nenhum deles quis saber das lidas de campo, cuidar de plantações e animais nunca estiveram nos planos de nenhum deles, até por imaginarem que seu pai já havia até designada alguém para que cuidasse de tudo quando ele não estivesse mais entre os vivos.

O problema é que Gerald demorava para ganhar confiança. Não ia colocar seus vastos hectares de terras no Texas nas mãos de qualquer um. Mas estava aberto a possibilidade de encontrar alguém que pudesse fazer o serviço ou quem sabe ensinar seus filhos a cuidar do que, um dia, seria deles. Por mais que estivessem longe, os filhos ainda assim eram bastante apegados com o pai após a morte da mãe quando eram crianças. Jeffrey e Megan decidiram deixar para Jared a árdua tarefa de escolher um substituto para que cuidasse dos negócios da família já que, claramente, nenhuma deles entendia nada do assunto.

Um mês após o enterro, Jared ainda usava preto e Megan terminava de arrumar as malas para voltar a Estocolmo, onde tinha deixado seu escritório e seu noivo. Ela despediu-se silenciosamente de Jared desejando poder ficar mais uns dias, mas a vida continuava e ela tinha que seguir em frente. Jared achou bom que ela voltasse a focar no trabalho, Megan era do tipo que, se ficasse sem ocupar a mente, certamente iria cair numa tristeza profunda. Jeffrey, por outro lado, resolveu ficar um dia a mais para ajustar os últimos detalhes com Jared, que tinha resolvido que não voltaria a Londres tão cedo. Por hora, o interior de Dallas iria ser sua 'casa'. longe do clima constantemente nublado da capital inglesa.

- Nem sei por onde começar. - Jared dizia ao irmão enquanto os dois olhavam algumas papeladas no antigo escritório que outrora pertencera ao pai de ambos. - Não sei cuidar disso, Jeff, não sei porque você a Megan insistem pra que eu fique. - Ele dizia com um tom inseguro na voz.

- Jared você sempre foi o mais sensato, o mais paciente e, de longe, o mais inteligente. - Jeff disse com um sorriso sincero. - Sem falar que você tem a liberdade de trabalhar onde quiser, Megan tem escritório e um noivo, eu tenho consultório, uma esposa e três filhas... - Ele dizia quase rindo ao lembrar-se de suas responsabilidades. - Não estou dizendo que você é o mais a toa... - Jeff riu dessa vez, Jared apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ninguém entendia o trabalho dele, sequer entendiam as vezes do que ele estava falando.

- Ok, Jeff, eu já entendi. Não estou querendo voltar atrás. - Jared comentou tentando tranquilizar o irmão. - Só que eu acho que vou levar mais que alguns dias pra entender como papai tocava os negócios. Que diabos é isso aqui? - Jared pegou uma das folhas de papel com algumas anotações químicas. - Isso me parece controle de qualidade de trigo... Eu nem sei o que fazer com isso! - Os olhos verde-azulados de Jared estavam um pouco assustados.

- Eu sei que você detesta coisas que não entende... - Brincou Jeff, sabendo que o irmão sempre havia sido extremamente estudioso e sabia coisas que geralmente os outros não se interessavam muito. - Mas com certeza os empregados do papai vão poder ajudar, eles são de confiança.

- Eu tenho a vaga impressão de que vários deles nos detestam. - Jared disse rindo ainda olhando os montes de papéis sobre a mesa. - Com certeza acham que somos negligentes com a agricultura e a herança de família, talvez até estejam com medo de que vendamos tudo e eles não tenham pra onde ir.

- Nunca faríamos isso, Jay, prometemos ao papai que cuidaríamos. - Jeff foi enfático.

- Eu sei, mas nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça desse pessoal aí. - Jared respondeu, mostranto total falta de intimidade com quem quer que fosse. De fato ele não conhecia ninguém naquela fazenda. Nenhum peão ou esposa de peão, ou qualquer outro que trabalhasse lá.

- Imagino, mas... papai confiava nessa gente, acho que devemos dar um voto de confiança e tentar nos aproximarmos, eles também têm razão de estarem com suas suspeitas, eles mal nos conhecem, talvez só por nome...

- Licença. - Um loiro alto deu duas batidas tímidas na porta. Ele estava sujo e segurava o chapéu na mão. O rosto levemente queimado pelo sol dava um tom dourado a sua pele fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem ainda mais destacados, por serem verdes. As botas marrons por cima do jeans sujo e surrado, mostrava um legítimo cowboy. - Meu nome é Jensen. Estamos precisando de ajuda. - Ele falou daquele jeito simples, rústico e até um pouco grosso.

- Pois não, Jensen? - Jared foi quem respondeu um pouco sem graça por, de fato, não conhecer aquele homem que, por estar dentro da casa já, mostrava que certamente tinha alguma intimidade com Gerald. - Eu me chamo Jared, a propósito. - Ele tentou ser simpático.

- Eu sei quem você é. - Jensen disse erguendo um pouco o queixo como se não ligasse muito pra quem de fato Jared era. Em seguida olhou de canto para Jeffrey. Era como se ele conseguisse fazer com que os dois ali é quem fossem os invasores, os estranhos. Diante da falta de resposta de Jared, o loiro continuou. - Estamos com problemas na caminhonete de novo.

- Ah é mesmo? - Jared não fazia ideia do que Jensen estava falando, mas é claro que não daria o braço a torcer. Trocou olhares com Jeffrey, que parecia saber menos do que ele. - O que foi dessa vez?

- O mesmo problema de sempre na caixa de câmbio. - Jensen respondeu enquanto trocava o chapéu de uma mão para outra. - Seu Gerald ficou de trocar, mas bem... com o infeliz acontecimento, não teve tempo.

- Quem sabe eu possa resolver isso então hoje mesmo. - Jared ficou feliz por um momento de finalmente sentir-se útil. Quem sabe agora aquelas pessoas poderiam vê-lo com bons olhos. Jeffrey aprovou a atitude.

- Seria bom. - Jensen respondeu dando dois passos para trás, como se desse a entender que já estava de saída. - Temos uma égua prenha. Ela está com problemas e não podemos fazer o parto sozinhos, precisamos do doutor Kane. - Jensen mencionou o nome do veterinário da fazenda, Christian Kane, e Jared pareceu finalmente reconhecer de algum lugar.

- Eu posso buscá-lo no meu carro se for preciso. - Jared respondeu animado e ouviu apenas uma risada apática e um pouco irônica por parte de Jensen.

- O senhor tem certeza? Pelo visto nunca andou pelas estradas da fazenda, não é? Aquele seu carro da cidade não vai aguentar. Precisamos da caminhonete. - Jensen falou com propriedade de quem realmente tinha conhecimento da geografia do lugar.

Jared não tinha uma boa resposta apesar de não ter gostado da malcriação do peão. Afinal, quem ele estava pensando que era? Jeffrey também pareceu não aprovar muito a atitude um tanto quanto mal educada do outro.

- Comparemos uma caminhonete ova se for o caso. - Jeffey disse mais para 'mostrar quem é que mandava' do que sugerindo de fato que comprassem um novo veículo. Mas pareceu funcionar. Jensen baixou os olhos com o sorriso de canto, pôs o chapéu de volta na cabeça e andou em direção a porta murmurando um 'com licença' quase inaudível.

Assim que Jensen se retirou Jeffrey e Jared trocaram olhares cúmplices como se soubessem que não era somente de gado e plantas que iriam ter que aprender a respeito, mas aquelas pessoas não pareciam achar que os filhos eram dignos de estarem ali. Talvez os problemas só estivessem começando, talvez tudo não passava de apenas uma impressão ruim que o tempo trataria de mudar. Mas se Jared estava inseguro quanto ao que iria fazer, agora depois de conhecer Jensen, ele estava realmente achando que não daria conta da pressão.

**x.x.x**

Jensen Ackles não era nem de longe um modelo de príncipe encantado. Apesar de ter um homem bonito por trás de toda aquela poeira, queimaduras de sol o cheiro de cavalo, seu comportamento mostrava que ele não era do tipo que sabia sentar-se a mesa ou que passava horas lendo livros ou discutindo filosofia. O que ele sabia fazer era o trabalho braçal, pegar no pesado e não sentia nenhum pouco de vergonha de quem era ou do que fazia. Sabia que, não importava o tipo de serviço, se precisava ser feito, seria feito da melhor maneira possível. Era um tanto quanto perfeccionista com suas tarefas. Seu corpo era praticamente esculpido, mas não tinha a ver com exercícios regulares, tinha a ver com domar cavalos, cuidar de vacas, porcos, galinhas, consertar cercas, operar máquinas pesadas de colheita e tudo isso embaixo do sol quente do Texas. Talento esse que tinha herdado de seu pai, que havia trabalhado com o pai de Jared desde o começo, quando Gerald não tinha mais que um ou dois cavalos e poucos pedaços de terra.

Jensen, ao contrário de Jared, lembrava-se muito bem quem o economista era. Desde criança, as raras vezes em que brincavam juntos ou na adolescência, quando Jared passou a andar com outros garotos e garotas antes de viajar para Londres. Claro que, naquela época, Jensen não iria se misturar com os amigos de ensino médio de Jared, eles sequer estudaram na mesma escola. Jeffrey e Megan nunca foram próximos apesar de saberem que Jensen havia se criado na fazenda com Gerald, após a morte do pai. Gerald tinha Jensen como filho, mas Ackles nunca sentiu-se de fato da família. Ele era muito diferente dos outros três.

Tinha os poucos amigos da fazenda, que trabalhavam com ele de sol a sol e entendiam melhor a realidade em que ele vivia, afinal, partilhavam da mesma rotina e dos mesmos gostos. Jason Manns, um de seus melhores amigos, tinha especialmente o mesmo gosto pra música e havia até mesmo ensinado Jensen a tocar violão, ambos, é claro, gostavam muito de música country. Christian Kane, o médico veterinário de confiança de Gerald também fazia parte da escassa lista de amigos próximos de Jensen.

Ele ainda estava no estábulo apesar de ser aproximadamente nove da noite. Estava preocupado com Tempestade, a égua que estava tendo uma gravidez complicada. Tinha esse nome e era especial para Jensen por ter sido o primeiro parto que ele, ainda adolescente, havia ajudado a fazer. A noite estava extremamente tempestuosa e, por mais que Gerald pedisse que ele entrasse em casa e deixasse os veterinários fazerem o trabalho, ele quis participar e, dali, nasceu Tempestade, uma égua de raça Andaluz, negra com as patas brancas.

Ele acariciava a égua que mantinha-se deitada no chão, em repouso, pois estava muito cansada e, Jensen apostava, sentindo algumas dores. Estava preocupado que ela sofresse e sabia que tinha que dormir, apenas não queria arredar o pé dali.

- Jensen. - Ele ouviu a voz de Misha Collins, seu amigo e um dos chefes dos vários agrônomos que trabalhavam para a fazenda. - Está ficando tarde, deixe-a descansar. - Ele disse referindo-se a Tempestade.

- Eu acho que ela está prestes a dar a luz. - Jensen dsse um pouco distraído, tocando o animal na barriga. - E se não estivermos por perto?

- Achei que você tivesse ido falar com um dos filhos de Gerald para trazer doutor Kane pra cá ainda hoje. - Misha insistiu e Jensen fechou a cara.

- E desde quando aquele mauricinho se interessa por alguma coisa aqui? - Apesar do tom calmo na voz, Jensen estava ressentido. - Deve ter esquecido com certeza. - Ele murmurou enquanto acariciava Tempestade, abaixado ao lado dela,

- Pela manhã podemos ver isso. - Misha respondeu querendo concordar, mas conhecia o temperamento de Jensen e achou melhor não incentivar. - Ela também precisa descansar. E, com você aí ao lado, ela não vai dormir... - Misha insistiu e Jensen sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Tudo bem. - Ackles deu-se por vencido e levantou-se em pé andando na direção de Misha, onde ficava a saída do estábulo. - Mas vou acordar cedo pra dar um jeito de ir buscar Christian. - Ele continuou sério e determinado quando passou por Misha cruzando a porta.

Antes que pudesse entrar em sua pequena casa, nos fundos da casa grande dos Padalecki, ele avistou Jared, sujo de lama até os joelhos ao lado do doutor Kane. Eles andavam e riam de alguma coisa enquanto conversavam e andavam a passos largos até o estábulo. Era engraçado porque as calças de Jared pareciam ter sido caras e aquela sujeira toda nunca mais sairia. A noite estava extremamente quente e ele andava sem camisa, apenas com um jeans azul de alguma marca que Jensen provavelmente desconhecia.

Ele engoliu a seco de ver a cena. Não sabia se estava surpreendido com o fato de Jared estar daquele jeito, ou se com o fato dele ter ido buscar Christian ou se era porque ele realmente tinha... crescido. Antes que começasse a pensar em coisas que há muitos anos tentava reprimir, Jensen virou os olhos da direção de Misha como quem buscava alguma explicação para aquilo. Tempo o suficiente para Jared e Christian se aproximarem de ambos.

- O que houve, senhor Padalecki? - Misha foi o primeiro a perguntar ao ver lama no peito e até no rosto de um Jared que sorria com a conversa.

- Jensen tinha razão, Collins. - Jared respondeu olhando um Jensen sério, que nãoe sboçava nenhuma reação. - Eu quis ir buscar o Dr. Christian, mas meu carro não aguentou essas estradas por aqui. Fiquei um tempo atolado na lama há uns 8km daqui. Tive que descer e me virar pra empurrar. - Jared ria, parecia até ter se divertido apesar do inconveniente.

- Estava dizendo que está na hora de comprar uma caminhonete pra andar por aqui. Não estamos nas ruas de Londres, Jared. - Christian também brincou, carregava seu equipamento em uma das mãos enquanto cumprimentava Jensen e Misha com a outra. - Boa noite pra vocês.

- Boa noite, Dr. Kane. - Misha respondeu, Jensen apenas apertou a mão de Christian ainda sem dizer nada. - Ainda bem que chegou, Jensen queria passar a noite de vigília com essa égua. - Misha acrescentou.

- Imaginei. - Christian disse olhando Jensen que permanecia sério, agora com as duas mãos nos bolsos. - Vamos ver como ela está então. - Christian disse puxando a fila, seguida por Misha e Jensen.

- Eu posso entrar também? - Jared perguntou um pouco sem graça.

- Essa fazenda é sua. - Jensen respondeu ríspido, como se não fosse óbvio o suficiente. Misha e Christian não disseram nada, já estavam acostumados com o temperamento de Ackles, mas Jared estranhou que ele falasse daquela forma e fosse rude de graça e sem motivo.

O loiro deu as costas a um Jared que não disse nada, não conseguiu pensar rápido apesar de não ter gostado da atitude. Jared o seguiu e se deparou com a cena mais a frente dentro de um estábulo que nunca tinha entrado mais que duas vezes. Viu o animal quieto, parecendo estar cansado e até sofrendo. Percebeu só de olhar.

- Ela está bem? - Jared perguntou atrevendo-se a passar uma das mãos pelas crinas negras de Tempestade. - Ela parece cansada.

- Sim, ela já está em trabalho de parto, precisamos fazer isso logo. - Christian disse enquanto examinava a égua checando batimentos cardíacos e pressão sangúinea. - Acho que vai ser uma longa noite.

E foi. Para a surpresa de Jensen, Jared ficou lá, não arredou o pé. As cenas que presenciaram não eram das mais bonitas, mas no fim, depois de algumas horas, Tempestade foi forte e conseguiu ser bem sucedida em sua tarefa de mãe. O potrinho, um Andaluz sangue-puro como a mãe, ainda não tinha a pelagem definida, mas foi persistente e pareceu ter herdado o instinto de sobrevivência da mãe.

Todos estavam sujos e cansados, especialmente Christian e Jensen, que foram os que fizeram o trabalho mais pesado. Mas Jared estava surpreso consigo mesmo, jamais se imaginou fazendo uma coisa daquelas justo no primeiro dia em que assumira a fazenda do pai. Christian iria passar a noite na casa grande, oferecida claro por Jared. Misha seguiu para sua casa que ficava a cerca de 10km da fazenda, disse preferir ir pra casa, pois sua mulher não gostava que ele passasse a noite fora.

Jared, antes de entrar em casa, ainda observou Jensen ao lado de Tempestade e seu mais novo herdeiro. Podia jurar que via um sorriso escondido por trás daquela expressão séria e profissional, mas não se atreveria a dizer isso, pois já havia percebido que o homem não era nenhum pouco fácil.

- Eu me lembro de você. - Jared disse por cima, colocando a camisa sob o ombro. - Lembro de quando éramos crianças, das vezes em que brincamos. - Ele dizia tentando puxar conversa, mas Jensen ainda parecia irredutível.

Não disse nada, apesar de saber do que Jared estava falando. Da forma como acabaram virando amigos rapidamente e no quanto ele, Jensen, era mais solto e mais aberto com as pessoas do que era hoje em dia. Ele agora terminava de limpar o potro que havia acabado de nascer e levantou-se, andando na direção de Jared.

- O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou baixando um pouco os olhos, não querendo olhar o corpo de Jared tão de perto daquele jeito. Não era certo que ele se sentisse daquele jeito com outros homens, portanto ele havia decidido que não se deixaria levar.

- Tem sim. - Jared respondeu estranhando aquela frieza toda. Tudo bem que já faziam muitos anos, mas não tinha desculpa pra que tudo fosse daquele jeito. Será que Ackles achava que Jared não faria um bom trabalho cuidando das terras do pai? - Por que você não gosta de mim?

- Eu nunca disse isso. - Jensen respondeu estranhando aquele tipo de pergunta. – Não sei o que faz o senhor pensar que tenho problemas de relacionamento com você. Eu sou assim com todos, não se sinta especial. - Jensen disse a última parte mais baixinho, como se soubesse que estava sendo atrevido.

- Está vendo? - Jared disse sem perder a compostura. - É dessa atitude que estou falando. Você me pediu um favor, apesar de ter sido extremamente grosseiro, eu fiz e ainda de boa vontade. Admiti que estava certo em relação ao carro e deveria ter te escutado, fiquei aqui pra fazer parte do meu suposto trabalho daqui pra frente, acompanhar de perto o que acontece.. - Jared a essa altura já estava se exaltando um pouco. - Por que ainda acha que não sou capaz de fazer algo ou aprender algo quando quero?

Ackles não disse nada. Continuou sério, mantendo a mesma expressão de absolutamente nada que ele sabia fazer como ninguém. O que irritou um pouco Jared, pois era como se ele não estivesse ligando. Ele não queria tocar no assunto, mas a verdade é que ele estava se segurando pra não dizer nada, não queria usar aquilo como arma, mas Jensen o estava incomodando tanto em apenas um dia que ele achou justo naquele momento.

- Não vai falar nada? - Jared continuou, chegando um pouco mais perto dele, falando quase como num sussurro. - O que eu fiz pra você? Foi por causa da época do ensino médio que paramos de andar junto? - Jared realmente queria entender, mas Jensen não estava mais conseguindo pensar direito com Padalecki ali tão perto daquele jeito.

- Boa noite, senhora Hilton. - Foram as únicas palavras de Jensen diante de um Jared confuso. - Sua noiva está atrás de você. - Jensen continuou antes que Jared pudesse virar-se e dar de cara com sua noiva, loiríssima, Paris Hilton.

Jensen acenou com a chapéu enquanto andava e passava por ela. Ela sorriu até simpática despedindo-se dele enquanto Jared procurava entender o que ela estava fazendo ali aquela hora da noite. Ela não avisou que vinha e da última vez que tinham combinado, ela ficaria em Londres pelo menos mais um mês até ele decidir se tocaria os negócios ou seguiria o conselho dos irmãos e arrumaria outra pessoa.

Mas enquanto ele pensava nisso, ela já vinha andando na direção dele, mas pensou duas vezes antes de beijá-lo e se atirar nos braços dele, tendo em vista seu estado naquele momento. Ele deveria estar feliz por ter sua noiva por perto, mas não era bem o que estava estampado em sua expressão. Além de surpreso, ele pareceu achar que ela iria acabar atrapalhando o andamento de tido de alguma forma.

- Como assim você está aqui? - Ele disse tentando disfarçar que não havia gostado muito.

- Resolvi aparecer de surpresa, porque se bem te conheço, você acabaria tentando me convencer a não vir! - Ela riu e Jared sabia que era bem verdade. - Agora vá tomar um banho pra que você possa aproveitar bem a sua surpresa. - Ela disse rindo do estado em que Jared se encontrava, justo ela, que jamais seria vista num lugar como aquela. Ela amava a cidade grande e não trocaria por nada.

Ele respirou fundo ao deixar o estábulo com ela, ainda rindo e perguntando por que ele estar daquele jeito, querendo saber detalhes e também querendo saber quem era Jensen, é lógico. De longe enquanto tirava a roupa para tomar um banho, Jensen observou Jared entrar em casa com a loira de cabelos lisos que não tinha nenhuma cara de que aguentaria ficar ali mais do que uma semana.

Não deixou de sentir um pouco de ciúmes, apesar de saber que não apenas por Jared, mas por esse sentimento que por anos e reprimiu, nunca poderia estar com ninguém, já estava conformado que passaria sozinho o resto de sua vida. Há alguns anos, isso o incomodava, mas não mais. Talvez fosse por isso que sua amargura fosse tão evidente. Antes de entrar em casa, Jared ainda tentou procurar com os olhos onde era a casa de Jensen, mas sem sucesso. Mas algo era certo: ele ainda queria saber qual era a resposta de Ackles, aquela conversa definitivamente não havia terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Obrigada já pelas reviews! Não esperava que já tivesse pessoas favoritando a história e escrevendo reviews! Uma honra, obrigada!_

_Respondendo quem não tem login:_

_Luluzinha: eu imaginei que todos amariam o Jensen desse jeito, até eu já estou apaixonada por essa versão dele hahahahahaha... Que bom que você leu e gostou!_

_Guest: A mas tinha que ser ela, eu precisava de alguém com a figura de 'mulher fresca'... Adivinha quem apareceu na minha cabeça? Hahahahaha... Feliz que você tenha lido e gostado!_

_DWS: Eu achei que as pessoas não iriam gostar, me surpreendi que você tenha dado ênfase para esse detalhe. Acho que a 'história' dela com Jared, de inventar que ele deu em cima dele e a insistência dela pra ficar com ele, colaboraram um pouco para a minha escolha! Obrigada por ler!_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

**CAPÍTULO II**

Como já é costume, o dia começa cedo no campo. Jensen acordou com o sol já braseando as barras do horizonte. Seis e meia da manhã ele já estava tomando café da manhã. Simples, bacon, ovos, café forte e foi direto trabalhar. Foi aos estábulos primeiro, verificar Tempestade e seu novo herdeiro, pareciam bem, conversou com ambos, como fazia com a maioria dos animais da fazenda. Usava o mesmo jeans surrado de sempre, o chapéu marrom de aba larga, botas e um laço de doma na cintura.

Foi ver o curral, o galinheiro e brincou com um dos cães que cuidam as ovelhas e ajudam a guiá-las. Ele era feliz ali, apesar de tudo, era o único mundo que conhecia e, pra ele, não precisava muito para agradar. Jensen era um homem de hábitos simples, apesar de ter uma personalidade difícil, não era cheio de luxos e contentava-se com o dinheiro que tinha pra viver.

Conversou com alguns outros peões e, por volta das nove da manhã, na cobertura da casa grande, viu Jared tomando um café da manhã generoso com a noiva que apareceu de surpresa. Jensen lembrava-se muito bem dela, Paris. Eles começaram a namorar na escola. De tanto ela insistir, um dia Jared acabou cedendo e passou a sair com ela e, alguns meses mais tarde, começaram um relacionamento mais sério. Quando surgiu a oportunidade de Jared ir estudar na Inglaterra, ela, sem ser convidada, fez as malas e simplesmente decidiu que iria com ele.

Jensen, que já não sabia mais da vida de Jared àquela altura do campeonato, apenas assistiu, como telespectador, uma pessoa especial pra ele se deixar levar por outra que ele não amava. Ele tinha certeza de que Paris não era a pessoa certa pra ele, porém, assistindo de fora, não havia muito o que fazer. Jared o tinha cortado de sua vida e pareceu deixar bem claro que seus amigos também não gostavam dele.

O interessante é que muita coisa mudou desde aquela época. Os 'grandes' amigos de Jared da época, hoje dificilmente ligavam pra ele. Jensen não precisava conviver com ele todos os dias pra saber que ele sequer tinha contato com eles. Como? Nenhum deles sequer apareceu no velório ou enterro de Gerald, nenhum dos 'grandes' amigos da escola do Jared estava lá para apoiá-lo – com exceção de Paris, é claro, mas só estava lá por questão do noivado, isso era óbvio.

Jensen estava lá. Não que Jared tenha dado qualquer atenção pra isso, estava ocupado demais ao redor dos irmãos – e com razão é claro, e mais algumas pessoas que consideravam muito Gerald. Jensen pensava que Jared não tinha a menor ideia do quão importante seu pai foi pra ele, afinal, ele estava agora completamente sozinho.

- Ei, Ackles! - Uma voz conhecida chamou pelo peão que estava sentado embaixo da sombra de uma árvore olhando a perder de vista o campo à sua frente.

- Tarde, Jason. - Jensen cumprimentou ao ver o amigo se aproximando. Já passava da hora do almoço.

- Tarde. - Manns sentou-se ao lado de Jensen. - Viu quem está aí? - Jason perguntou referindo-se a Paris, é claro.

Jensen não respondeu, apenas balançou os ombros como se não se importasse. De fato, pra ele, tanto faz como fez. Ele sabia que Jared iria eventualmente trazê-la pra morar ali. O que surpreendeu o loiro foi o fato de que ela parecia ter aceitado.

- Senhor Jared está com ela há muito tempo. - Jason continuou sem muita emoção. - Acredito que agora sim é casamento.

Jensen continuou em silêncio. O sol do meio dia começava a sombrear diferente na árvore e podia-se ver um raio de sol bater diretamente em seus olhos, deixando-os ainda mais verdes. Ele não sabia se deveria comentar o que realmente sentia, o que achava, pois estava, pela primeira em anos, com receio de ser rude.

- Vamos trabalhar. - Foi tudo o que ele disse levantando-se enquanto o amigo fazia o mesmo e o seguia.

- Hoje a noite vamos sair pra beber, você vai? - Jason perguntou pois não era sempre que Jensen dividia esses momentos com os amigos. Haviam dias em que ele realmente ia com todos, bebia um pouco e se soltava, deixando de ser tão travado como era. Ele fazia bastante sucesso com as mulheres, até algumas casadas, outras que tinham muito dinheiro mas sentiam falta de homens de verdade por perto.

- Vou. - Ele disse sem muita animação, mas como se fosse exatamente do que ele estava precisando.

Passando novamente pela vista da casa grande, viu que Paris já estava sozinha olhando a vista que tinha na cobertura da casa, Jared já não a acompanhava mais. Olhou para a frente da casa e o viu saindo com Jeffrey, provavelmente o levaria ao aeroporto, pois o médico estava voltando para a Alemanha, onde morava há alguns anos.

- Ei, Jensen! - Jared chamou pelo loiro ao longe quando o viu passando com Jason. Manns tomou seu rumo e Jensen andou calmamente na direção de Jared e seu irmão, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Pois não, patrão? - Ele disse no típico jeito ríspido, sem sorrisos e sem 'boa tarde'.

- Você está muito ocupado? - Jared resolveu ignorar o tom e apenas prosseguiu com a conversa.

- Sempre estou. É uma fazenda grande. - Ele tentou evitar a ironia, mas não conseguiu. Ouviu apenas um Jared suspirar como se dissesse pra si mesmo se acalmar. Jeff, que não ouvia a conversa, colocava as malas no carro.

- Preciso que vá comigo levar o Jeffrey no aeroporto, pois na volta passaremos em algumas concessionárias para olhar uma caminhonete nova. - Jared falou como se fosse algo realmente importante. - Você está aqui há bastante tempo, vai ter uma ideia melhor do que poderemos levar.

- Não precisa comprar uma nova, basta arrumar o câmbio da velha. - Jensen respondeu, como se desse uma sugestão.

- Não. - Jared insistiu. - Nós vamos comprar uma nova.

- Só não acho necessário. - Jensen replicou.

- Quem decide isso sou eu, Ackles. - Jared foi mais duro e, pela expressão de Jensen, ele claramente não gostou nenhum pouco de ser 'mandado' por um cara que sequer esteve por perto por anos e, simplesmente agora, decidiu que sabe o que é necessário ou não.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer mais nada, certo ou errado, ele era o patrão e não tinha o que contrariar. Tirou o chapéu, arrumou um pouco o cabelo e foi pro banco do motorista – não precisava nem que Jared dissesse que era ele quem iria dirigir.

Ele sentou no banco do motorista e encarou a porta da casa grande quando Paris saiu cheia de sorrisos indo abraçar Jeffrey, dizendo como como 'volte logo' ou 'você vai fazer falta', 'mande um beijo para Veronique', nada que Jensen estivesse prestando atenção. Ele tinha que admitir mesmo que internamente que a voz dela estava começando a irritá-lo.

**x.x.x**

**Well our love story reads like a book of lies -**

_(Bem, nossa história de amor vai ser feito um livro de mentiras -)_

**Good intentions, better alibis**

_(Boas intenções, álibis melhores)_

Na ida, Jared e Jeff conversaram e Jensen não disse uma palavra sequer e também não prestou muita atenção na conversa dos dois, ele tinha essa característica: poderia estar ali só de corpo, sua mente geralmente estava em outro lugar. Na volta, Jared sentou no banco carona ao lado dele. Os primeiros minutos foram de silêncio, mas é claro que Jared não iria conseguir ficar calado o trajeto todo.

- Ainda temos uma conversa pra terminar. - O moreno alto disse ajeitando-se melhor no banco. Jensen, como de costume, continuou em silêncio. - E só pra constar, seu silêncio me irrita profundamente. Não entendo porque têm me tratado tão mal desde que cheguei.

- Não estou entendendo. - Jensen respondeu realmente um pouco indiferente. - Você é meu patrão, você me pede as coisas, eu faço, você me paga e é assim que funciona. Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar.

- Estou falando sobre você ser ácido assim. - Jared mal acreditou que conseguiu arrancar uma resposta dele. Vaga, mas já era alguma coisa. - Éramos amigos, Jensen.

- Isso faz muito tempo, patrão. - Jensen respondeu tentando parecer indiferente, mas dessa vez, Jared conseguiu perceber um resquício de mágoa. - Depois cada um tomou seu rumo, o rumo que deveria. Eu aprendi com o campo, você foi estudar no exterior.

- E o que isso tem a ver? - Jared estava começando a gostar de onde a mente do outro estava indo.

- Estou dizendo que somos diferentes, não existe nenhuma razão para termos um vínculo. Sou seu empregado. - O loiro fez uma pausa antes de dizer a última parte. - Não somos amigos.

- Certo. - Jared respondeu um pouco frustrado olhando pela janela do carro. - Só gostaria que ao menos você não fosse hostil comigo. Papai sempre fez questão de frisar que você era família embora você nunca tenha se sentido. - Jared foi diplomático, mas sincero.

- Não sou hostil. É meu jeito. - Jensen respondeu como se fosse mesmo a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Já disse, sou assim com todos, não só com o senhor.

- Pare de me chamar de 'senhor' ou 'patrão'... - Jared disse, humilde, sem fazer com que parecesse uma ordem. Ele riu. - Sou mais novo que você. - Ele olhou pro lado pra ver se conseguia ter arrancado ao menos um sorriso de canto do outro, mas nada. Ele permaneceu sério.

- Tudo bem. - Ele respondeu calmo.

**No happy endings, no straight lines, no movin' on,**

_(Sem finais felizes, sem linhas retas, sem seguir em frente,)_

**But no goodbyes.**

_(Mas sem adeus.)_

**This bittersweet revelry will be the death of me.**

_(Essa bagunça agridoce será minha morte.)_

- Está namorando? - Jared mandou assim de uma vez, como se não aguentasse certa curiosidade. Jensen deu um tranco no carro sem querer.

- Não. - Ele disse firme.

- Se apaixonou por alguém nesse tempo todo?

- Muito. - Era mais uma resposta reflexo do que como se ele tivesse realmente pensando antes de falar. Mas ele, apesar de casca grossa, era um romântico incurável. - Me apaixonei muito.

- E por que não está com ela? - Foi a pergunta do moreno alto.

"Porque não é 'ela'" Jensen teve vontade de responder. Mas é claro que ele nunca faria isso, não para Jared, especialmente quando, além de tudo, ainda estava falando do próprio Jared: seu eterno amor platônico de adolescência que o impediu de conseguir ser feliz com outra pessoa.

- O que deu errado? - Jared insistiu diante do comum silêncio do outro.

- Quando você estava no ensino médio, parou de falar comigo porque disse que seus amigos da escola eram mais importantes, pois eram seus grandes-amigos-pra-sempre. - Jensen disse como se fosse algo entalado na garganta.

- Jensen, eu... - Jared tentou se explicar um tanto quanto chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, mas Jensen o interrompeu imediatamente.

- Você me diz onde eles estavam nos momentos mais importantes da sua vida e eu te digo 'o que é que deu errado' comigo. - Jensen era ácido apesar do tom de voz baixo.

- O que isso tem a ver?

- É pra você sentir como é responder perguntas constrangedoras. - O loiro respondeu na hora.

- Estou tentando puxar conversa! - Jared rebateu sem entender a agressividade do outro.

- Bom, não tente. - Jensen disse com um sorriso triste, até irônico. Eles tinham chegado na tal concessionária que Jared pediu pra ele ir.

**We go round and round, tryin' to work it out**

_(Nós seguimos girando, tentando fazer dar certo)_

**And all i get is hell bent and bound**

_(Tudo que consigo é um inferno pronto)_

**Never far from right where we are.**

_(Não muito longe de onde já estamos)_

Jared desceu primeiro e bateu a porta do carro com uma força desnecessária, havia realmente se irritado. Jensen, por outro lado, pareceu que finalmente se acalmou pois, apesar de ter deixado Jared daquele jeito, teve um feeling que agora as perguntas iriam acabar. Pelo menos por algum tempo.

Entraram no grande salão da concessionária e logo foram atendidos. Jared ouviu todas as sugestões de Jensen e percebeu o quanto ele era entendido dessas coisas. Por um segundo pensou no quanto poderia ser enganado ou ainda não saberia escolher algo corretamente por questão da total falta de conhecimento do assunto. Chegou a ficar agradecido por ter Jensen ali, lembraria de elogiá-lo depois. A parte fácil foi na hora de negociar o pagamento, pois de números, dinheiro e economia, Jared entendia como ninguém. De repente, se deu conta do quanto ele e Jensen dariam uma 'boa dupla' apesar do temperamento ruim do outro. Isso sem falar que parecia mesmo que Jensen fazia sucesso com as mulheres, uma delas havia acabado de passar e dar uma bela checada no traseiro dele.

Jensen escolheu a melhor caminhonete que poderia ter lá. Não por ser cara – o que nem era tanto, mas já que Jared havia pedido que pegasse a melhor para evitar problemas futuros, ele não pensou no preço. Ficou até feliz de saber que poderia dirigir uma daquelas e pra coisas que realmente eram necessárias. Percebeu que algumas pessoas ficavam olhando pra ele com certa desaprovação, por causa da forma como estava vestido em um ambiente tão fino, mas ele não ligou. Chegou a sentir-se lisonjeado quando uma das mulheres passou e sorriu pra ele. Não que ele tenha aberto um sorriso de volta, mas pela cara de Jared olhando pra ele, foi suficiente pra saber que parecia que o moreno alto tinha se incomodado um pouco.

Na volta para a fazenda, eles vieram conversando pouco sobre a caminhonete e Jensen veio explicando a Jared o quanto realmente seria bom e pra que usariam. Aproveitou pra falar um pouco dos outros problemas da fazenda, assim Jared já poderia começar a resolvê-los. Padalecki anotava em seu iPad conforme jensen falava enquanto o loiro olhava pra aquilo com o rabo do olho, não querendo perguntar o que era aquilo pra não parecer ignorante.

Quando chegaram na fazenda de volta, Jensen estacionou o carro de Jared onde havia encontrado. O loiro saiu do carro limpando um pouco o banco onde havia sentado e percebendo que suas botas haviam sujado o tapete onde ele tinha pisado dentro do veículo.

- Se o senhor não se importar, eu gostaria de me oferecer para lavar o carro. - Jensen disse enquanto continuava olhando pra ver como o carro tinha se sujado mesmo pela noite anterior em que ficara atolado na lama.

- Se isso fizer parte do seu trabalho, sim. - Jared respondeu enquanto também dava uma boa olhada no carro. - E pare de me chamar assim, só Jared já está bom.

- Meu trabalho é ajudar no que for preciso. - Jensen respondeu sem dar atenção ao que Jared havia falado por último. Ele tirou o chapéu e pôs em cima do carro. Jared apenas ficou olhando com as mãos na cintura. Em seguida, Jensen começou a desabotoar a camisa de flanela que usava, parecia que ele iria fazer o serviço agora mesmo. Jared mal piscou, mesmo que sem querer.

Jensen tirou a camisa completamente, estava por dentro da calça, ele puxou de leve quando terminou de desabotoar e jogou de lado. Estava um pouco suja e já era bastante usada. Ele arrumou o cinto marrom, com uma fivela prata de cowboy e pôs o chapéu de volta quando percebeu que o sol estava forte naquela tarde. Jared observou aquele tronco todo bronzeado de quem já estava acostumado a ficar sem camisa bastante por lá. Era um bronzeado dourado e sem marcas, o peito tinha pêlos quase escassos e era loiros como seus cabelos. Padalecki nem disfarçou o fato de que não tirou os olhos em nenhum momento.

- O que foi? - Jensen perguntou ao perceber o olhar de Jared em cima dele

- Nada. - Jared disse meio que se dando conta do que estava fazendo. - Você... pode pegar as coisas que precisa na garagem se realmente quiser fazer isso. - Padalecki ficou um pouco desconfortável, mas apenas olhou para outro lado qualquer. A garagem de preferência.

- Sem problemas. - Jensen respondeu enquanto pegava uma mangueira para jogar água sob o veículo e começar o serviço.

- Entre para almoçar antes. - Jared convidou já imaginando que Jensen não aceitaria. - Não gosto de comer sozinho.

- Almoce com sua noiva. - Jensen respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao convite.

- Ela não está, não aguentaria ficar aqui muito tempo, foi para a cidade fazer compras, acabou de me avisar por uma mensagem no celular. - Jared checou novamente a mensagem. - Acho também que quis comer em algum restaurante.

Jensen ficou sério e extremamente tentado a aceitar, não queria admitir mas essa reaproximação de Jared estava começando a deixá-lo mais feliz. Era bom ter ele de volta em sua vida depois de tantos anos. Não que ele tivesse esquecido o que passaram na adolescência, mas ver Jared mais mudado mudava sua perspectiva sobre tudo pelo menos um pouco. A única coisa que ele não eria era criar expectativas e esperanças. Daqui a pouco novamente Jared enjoava da cara dele e iria embora.

- Estou todo sujo e... - Jensen disse, pela primeira vez em dias, humilde e honesto. - Acho que não fica bem.

- Coloque sua camisa e entre. - Jared disse com um meio sorriso. - Isso nunca será um problema, até porque qualquer pessoa notaria que se você está desse jeito, é porque está trabalhando... Mais duro que muita gente diga-se de passagem. - Jared pela primeira vez encontrou os olhos de um Jensen mais desarmado ao ouvir aquilo. Ele não tinha uma boa resposta e, ao que parecia, ia ter que acabar aceitando. - Entre, vamos.

Jensen o seguiu enquanto vestia a camisa de volta e, um pouco sem graça, limpou as botas no tapete da casa antes de entrar. Já conhecia todos os cômodos de lá praticamente, mas pela primeira vez era diferente. Entrar lá com Jared era como se fosse outro lugar completamente estranho e diferente. Ele tirou o chapéu, o segurava com as mãos e não deixou de ficar um pouco triste de saber que Gerald não estaria por lá, com seu charuto e sua risada alta.

- Mary Ann! - Jared chamou pela governanta que apareceu alguns segundos após ouvir seu nome. - Arrume a mesa para que eu e Jensen almocemos.

- Jen! - Mary Ann conhecia Jensen desde criança, era uma senhora bondosa que ajudou a cuidar dele, de Jared e de todos os filhos de Gerald. - Há muito tempo não via vocês dois juntos! - Ela sorriu e seus olhos até brilharam de alegria.

- Mal acredito que comerei da melhor comida da região! - Jensen brincou e Jared ficou completamente surpreendido de ver, finalmente, o sorriso completo de Ackles,

- Sempre um anjo bem educado! - Mary Ann respondeu enquanto se retirava para a cozinha fazer o que Jared havia pedido.

Jared até levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Anjo bem educado'? Como assim? Jensen era a pessoa mais difícil que ele já tinha conhecido, mas pelo jeito ele era também do tipo que, quando se abria com alguém, era a melhor pessoa do mundo.

- Vou lavar as mãos. - Foi tudo que ele disse a Jared antes de se retirar. - Não se preocupe, que sei o caminho. - Ele sorriu. Uma brincadeira finalmente pensou Jared que sorriu de volta.

**The same old words, the same old song**

_(As mesmas velhas palavras, a mesma velha música)_

**Baby, we're right where we belong.**

_(Amor, estamos exatamente onde deveríamos)_

**And it can't get much better and it sure can't get worse**

_(Não pode melhorar muito, mas com certeza nem piorar)_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Twenty-five years and my life is still**

_(Vinte e cinco anos e minha vida está imóvel)_

**I'm trying to get up that great big hill of hope**

_(Estou tentao voltar ao topo daquela montanha de esperança)_

**For a destination**

_(Por um destino)_

Mesmo com alguma resistência, Jared fez algumas descobertas sobre Jensen durante aquele almoço. Ele era um grande fã de futebol americano e beisebol, isso sem falar em corridas de cavalo. Era relativamente religioso e muito apegado com suas próprias coisas, tudo nele tinha um valor sentimental. Padalecki percebeu que apesar de ser meu brutamontes nas atitudes, ele ainda tinha certa sensibilidade, principalmente quando se tratava de família e daquela fazenda, os animais – conhecia todos – e seus poucos amigos.

Era trabalhador, honesto e não muito tolerante com algumas coisas. Tinha um jeito meio rústico para comer, nada que beirasse a falta de educação, mas estava sempre com muita pressa e algumas vezes ainda falava de boca cheia. Jared não reclamava, pois o homem já falava pouco, se o recriminasse nos momentos em que o fazia, aí sim é que ele realmente não falaria mais nada.

Ficou mais falante, mais solto, mais a vontade. Jared achou que era a casa, ele talvez sentisse-se seguro lá.

Já Jared mais ouviu do que falou, tentou não deixar parecer que fosse um interrogatório, mas estava muito curioso em relação a Jensen. Ele estava mudado, podia jurar que o imaginava mais doce, ele era mais meigo quando eram crianças. Apesar do instinto sempre presente, Jensen não era nem de longe turrão daquele jeito.

- Pensei mesmo que papai iria lhe dar alguma coisa. - Jared disse assim que terminaram de almoçar e foram para a cobertura tomar um café.

- Seu pai sempre foi bom pra mim e para o meu pai. Não queria nada, jamais pediria algo. - Jensen dizia olhando aquela bela vista que se tinha de lá de cima. - Seu pai fez muito pela minha família, não teria coragem de pedir nada na herança dele.

- A casa onde você mora agora é sua, pense que não poderia ser de mais ninguém. - Jared continuou, feliz por saber que alguém era mais do que merecedor da admiração de seu pai. - Acho que ninguém imaginaria outra pessoa morando ali.

- Quem sabe. - Jensen sorriu de canto e tomou o último gole de seu café. - Essa fazenda é onde meu coração está, por isso me sinto em casa.

Jared não tinha uma boa resposta, achou bonitas as palavras do outro. Ele poderia não lembrar a primeira vista quem Jensen era quando entrou no escritório no dia anterior, mas agora era como se, cada segundo que passasse, ele se perguntasse porque foi que deixou aquele homem para trás em sua vida.

- Vamos pro bar da estrada hoje a noite. - Jensen continuou deixando sua xícara vaiza de café de lado. - Se não se importar em se juntar a um bando de peões... está convidado. - Jensen sorriu aberto para Jared pela primeira vez. Mas achou que Jared não aceitaria.

- Claro. - Jared sorriu animado. Adorou a ideia, e principalmente que ela havia partido de Jensen. - Claro que não me importo, assim posso ficar mais familiarizado com todos.

De fato ele tinha achado a ideia muito boa, mas ele não fazia tanta questão de conhecer a todos, estava mais interessado em conhecer Jensen, ou ainda, conhecer esse novo Jensen. Por um momento até esqueceu que paris estava na cidade. Estava há tanto tempo sem vê-la que tinha se acostumado sem ela por perto, já estava naquela fase em que tudo que ele pensava em fazer, tinha que colocá-la e seus planos como obrigação.

- Até a noite então, senhor. - Jensen disse calmo. Ele não ia perder o costume de chamar Jared daquele jeito tão cedo. - Com licença.

- Bom trabalho, Jensen. - Jared disse rindo enquanto o peão se retirava. Ia levar um tempo pra que ele ouvisse seu nome novamente dos lábios de Jensen.

Quando retornou a sala de estar, viu Paris mostrando a Mary Ann as várias coisas que havia comprado em sua saída. A governanta parecia animada com tantas coisas bonitas. Gostava de Paris, a loira sempre foi muito gentil com ela, mas no fundo ela sabia que Paris não era a mulher certa para Jared. Não por não ser boa o suficiente, mas porque sabia que Jared não a amava como esposa, talvez apenas continuasse sentindo-se forçado a ficar com ela. Assim que viu Jared entrando na sala, correu para abraçá-lo.

**I realized quickly when I knew I should**

_(Percebi rapidamente quando soube que deveria)_

**That the world was made up for this**

_(Que o mundo foi feito para essa)_

**Brotherhood of man**

_(Irmandade do homem)_

**For whatever that means**

_(Para o que quer que isso signifique)_

**x.x.x**

Jensen estava com Dr. Kane ainda ao redor de Chuvisco, o recém-nascido potro, filho de Tempestade. Apesar de ser contra e ter achado o nome um tanto quanto ridículo, Jensen achou apropriado e já tinha até se acostumado em chamar o pequeno cavalo daquele jeito.

- Acha que o senhor Jared vai vendê-lo? - Jensen perguntou ao amigo enquanto acariciava o potro. - Queria ter dinheiro para poder comprá-lo.

- Essa fazenda tem um aras inteiro, Jensen. - Christian respondeu. - Sei que pra você as coisas não são assim, mas para Padalecki e seus irmãos isso é apenas um negócio e com certeza se aparecer um bom comprador, Jared irá vender. E, sinto lhe informar, mas de fato você não tem dinheiro para comprar um cavalo Andaluz de sangue-puro. - Christian falou brincando, mas era mesmo verdade.

- Eu sei. - Jensen disse colocando-se em pé, cansado. Era por volta das seis da tarde. Havia trabalhado tanto que nem se deu conta de que o dia já estava em seu final.

- Vamos. - Começou Kane. - Pessoal está indo pro bar da estrada, vamos nos encontrar lá. - Ele deu um tapa de leve no ombro de Jensen. - Vamos beber e esquecer os problemas. Quem sabe agora que você voltou a se aproximar do Padalecki, convença ele de algumas coisas.

- Não sei do que está falando. - Jensen disse seguindo Kane. Ele sabia sim muito bem do que Christian estava falando.

- Sabe sim. - Kane rebateu. - Não pense que esqueci o que me contou há alguns anos quando ele foi embora...

- Se mencionar isso novamente, acabo com você. - Jensen disse sério, lembrando-se da vez em que confessou ao amigo que sentia algo diferente por Jared. Kane apenas riu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Se acha que passando todos esses anos saindo com mulheres aleatórias como têm feito vai preencher esse vazio que sempre sentiu desde que ele foi embora, você está mais do que enganado. Deveria abrir o jogo com ele. - Kane falou sério

- Sabe que eu nunca faria e nem farei uma coisa dessas! - Jensen respondeu como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o maior absurdo de todos os tempos.

- Quando viu ele ontem... - Kane continuou. - Como se sentiu?

- Com raiva. - Jensen pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Dele?

- De mim. - Ele disse lembrando-se do quanto aquele momento significou pra ele.

- De você? Por que? - Kane ficou sem entender.

- Porque descobri que falhei esses anos todos em tentar esquecê-lo. - Jensen disse com um ar triste. - Achei que tinha seguido em frente, que estava conformado que nunca mais o veria, que ele não teria jamais planos de voltar para o Texas... Mas dez anos depois aí está ele... - Jensen deu um sorriso triste. - E agora vai começar tudo de novo, e pra pior. Agora terei que vê-lo casar.

- Meu Deus você é apaixonado mesmo, hein! - Kane nunca pensou que voltaria a ver Jensen falando daquela forma. - Por isso está realmente precisando de um uísque. Anda logo, vá tomar um banho pra irmos ao bar.

Jensen sorriu um pouco sem graça, mas o caso é que confiava em Christian, pelo menos uma pessoa na sua vida ele sabia que poderia contar e poderia ser aberto e verdadeiro. Ele correu pra casa pra se arrumar e, ao longe, gritou como se soubesse que seria melhor falar de longe.

- Ele vai conosco. - Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. Christian ficou sem entender.

- Ele quem?

- Jared. - Jensen riu e andou ainda mais rápido pra casa sem ver a cara de surpresa e um grito ao longe de 'o que?' de um Christian que ficou sem entender, imaginando Jared entrando naquela espelunca onde os peões se reuniam para ouvir música e beber cerveja.

**And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed**

_(Então eu choro ás vezes quando estou deitado na cama)_

**Just to get it all out what's in my head**

_(Apenas para deixar sair tudo que está em minha cabeça)_

**And I, I am feeling a little peculiar**

_(E eu, estou me sentindo um pouco estranho)_

**x.x.x**

Jared estava pronto. Depois de discutir com Paris sobre ir ao tal bar ao invés de levá-la pra jantar – como ela achou que seria a obrigação dele – ele não tinha bem certeza do que vestir. Usou um jeans, uma camisa lisa, branca e um cinto. Não estava lá muito cowboy, mas tentou se esforçar ao máximo. Não tinha chapéus ou camisa de flanela, mas certamente ir a um bar country com terno e gravata seria, no mínimo, ridículo.

Ele saiu pela porta da frente e lá estava Jensen, esperando por ele. Ele estava penteado, com o cabelo de lado, penteado com gel, usava uma camisa preta e calças jeans da mesma cor. A fivela prata do cinto brilhava a noite e fazia um belo contraste com o chapéu branco, roupas bem diferentes das quais ele costumava usar pra trabalhar. Jared engoliu a seco e não entendia muito bem porque estava praticamente babando em cima daquele homem de um metro e oitenta e seis esperando por ele encostado no carro do patrão.

- Ufa. - Jensen permitiu-se brincar.

- O que foi? - Jared responeu se olhando um pouco sem graça.

- Estava com medo que aparecesse de terno e gravata. - Jensen deu uma sonora risada que fez até mesmo Jared rir. Não do comentário, mas do jeito mais solto de Ackles. Ele realmente tinha um sorriso lindo, com dentes perfeitos.

- É, não acho que seria apropriado, certo? - O moreno alto respondeu quando Jensen afastou-se do carro para que ele abrisse.

- Não mesmo. - Ackles respondeu tranquilo. - Se quiser podemos ir no meu carro se o senhor não quiser colocar o seu nessas estradas ruins. - Ackles ofereceu apontando para seu Chevy '83, depois se arrependeu. Jared não ia querer andar naquilo, claro.

- Se você não se importar, por mim tá ótimo. - Foi a resposta de Jensen para a surpresa total do outro. - Até porque aprecio seu trabalho, meu carro ficou ótimo, não seria certo sujá-lo de novo. - Jared sorriu agradecido.

- Ok então. - Jensen respondeu um pouco constrangido de ter que levar Jared na sua caminhonete, afinal além de bem usada já, estava com aquela lama seca, típica de quem trabalha no campo. - Quer dizer, com certeza não tem o conforto do seu carro, mas... - Ele sorriu sem graça. - Espero que não se importe.

Jared achou graça daquele jeitão simples de Jensen e, pela primeira vez, se deu conta do quanto gostava daquele tipo de pessoa. Ele não precisava ter diplomas de universidades famosas e caras, não precisava ter lido centenas de livros, mas Padalecki apreciava estar em companhia de pessoas honestas, modestas e que trabalhavam duro pra ter o que precisavam. Em anos, ele não tinha passado algumas horas com uma pessoa tão real, tão verdadeira, que não fingia ser outra pessoa para agradar ninguém.

Ele, com certa dificuldade, abriu a porta do carona da caminhonete e entrou. Realmente não era muito confortável, mas era bem cuidada. Ele observou que tinha terços s e santos no painel e enrolados no câmbio da marcha. Os bancos não eram de couro e não tinha um som muito potente, mas Jared não estava achando nada ruim. Jensen entrou ao seu lado batendo a porta com força pra fechar. Ligou o motor e automaticamente uma música country começou a tocar.

- Não sei se é o que ouve, mas é só o que tem pra hoje a noite. - Jensen disse sorrindo, não muito preocupado, pois Jared olhava para o som e ouvia a música acompanhado de um sorriso enquanto andavam pelas tortuosas estradas da fazendo rumo a auto-estrada, onde o bar ficava. Chamava-se Roadhouse.

- Eu gosto, não se preocupe. Posso não ter estado aqui por muito tempo, mas era só o que meu pai ouvia, você deve saber. Aprendi a gostar. - Jared disse saudosista.

Não que tenham conversado muito no caminho, mas foi mais do que os dias anteriores. Jared estava começando a ganhar a confiança de Jensen mesmo com o loiro resistindo bastante, mas sem sucesso. Não queria criar esperanças com nada, mas estava difícil ter um Jared tão doce por perto sem que o afetasse diretamente. Por um momento, ou talvez só aquela noite, ele resolveu deixar pra lá.

Quando chegaram no Roadhouse, perceberam o quanto o bar estava lotado. A maioria do pessoal que trabalhava na fazenda ou nos arredores estava lá, bebendo e se divertindo. Algumas garotas também pareciam animadas e, assim que Jensen chegou, já vieram cumprimentá-lo. Jared sentiu-se deslocado no começo, os olhares em cima dele como se dissessem que o lugar dele não era ali, o deixaram desconfortável, mas com Jensen por perto, facilitava cada vez mais as coisas.

Ackles parecia dominar o lugar. Apresentou Jared para algumas pessoas que ele tinha mais intimidade e sentou-se em uma mesa no canto, junto com Kane, Misha e Manns, que tentaram disfarçar a surpresa de ver Jared ali, mas pareceram gostar da ideia de ver seu patrão tentando se misturar e fazer amigos por ali. Nada mais justo do que conhecer com que ele iria trabalhar por um bom tempo agora.

Jared não era de beber muito, mas aquela noite se permitiu passar um pouco da conta, especialmente porque não estava dirigindo. Ackles, por outro lado, estava sóbrio, bebeu uma cerveja e nada mais. Estava mais entretido com a música que um grupo estava tocando no pequeno palco e com Jared ao seu lado do que com as bebidas que lhe ofereciam. A noite corria bem e Jared não estava entendendo apenas porque Jensen estava desperdiçando tantas chances de dançar com as meninas que vinham lhe chamar ou que estavam claramente se jogando pra ele. O loiro não saiu do lado de Jared, que também recebia atenção das moças, mas ele era rápido em dizer, educadamente, que não era solteiro.

Jared teve a oportunidade de perceber o quanto Jason Manns era um cara engraçado e de saber que Christian Kane era um excelente cantor, quando subiu ao palco e mostrou todo seu talento com o violão. Descobriu que Misha era o grande responsável pela colheita de todos os anos ser um sucesso e conheceu mais meia dúzia de peões que ele nunca pensou que trabalhassem na fazenda. Todos um pouco desconfiados, mas foram fáceis de agradar no momento em que viram que ele estava com Jensen. Ackles era referência para muitos deles, então se estava tudo bem para Jensen, estava tudo bem para todos.

Jared já havia passado do uísque para a cerveja, mistura essa que não era nada boa, especialmente porque ele já tinha experimentado o vinho e a vodca que haviam lhe oferecido. Jensen ficou ligeiramente preocupado, pois sabia desde que eram mais jovens que Jared não era acostumado a beber e qualquer coisa que tomasse já era o suficiente pra deixá-lo um pouco alto.

Paris já havia mandando no mínimo umas seis mensagens para o celular de Jared, ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder nenhuma delas, estava ocupado demais rindo das piadas de Manns e pedindo o tempo todo para que Kane voltasse ao palco tocar mais músicas.

- Senhor, acho melhor irmos embora. - Jensen disse ao pé do ouvido do patrão. Estava preocupado com ele fazer alguma bobagem.

- Precisamos mesmo? - Jared parecia uma criança. Estava com os olhos semi-cerrados já e com a com alguma dificuldade de falar. Ainda conseguia andar, mas estava claramente se comportando como uma pessoa que bebeu demais.

- Não precisamos. - Jensen achou graça de ver Jared naquele estado. - Mas devemos... - Quando ele terminou de falar, Jared inclinou-se de lado na direção dele e pôs uma das mãos sob uma das coxas de Ackles, que sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

- Está querendo me levar pra casa pra depois voltar e pegar alguma dessas moças lindas que estão aqui, não é? - Jared disse sussurrando ao pé do ouvido do peão. Se não fosse a bebida, Jensen poderia jurar que Jared estava com ciúmes.

- Não, senhor Jared. Nós dois, ambos, vamos pra casa. - Jensen disse no mesmo tom, sentindo Jared apertar sua coxa e deitar sua cabeça no ombro do loiro. - Acho que sua noiva deve estar preocupada.

- Quem? - Jared riu, fazendo piada, levantando-se em pé em seguida. - Certo, não estou me sentindo muito bem mesmo.

Jensen mal podia acreditar que estava vendo Jared naquele estado. Era engraçado, ligeiramente cômico ver ele se esforçando pra andar direito enquanto se despedia das pessoas rumo à saída do Roadhouse. Jensen teve que abrir a porta da caminhonete pra ele, mas não estava achando nenhum pouco ruim 'cuidar' do outro.

- Calma, devagar... - Jensen dizia enquanto Jared tentava se arrumar no banco carona de uma maneira um pouco brusca. Ele olhou Jensen fechar a porta e o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ele passava pela frente da caminhonete até seu lugar no banco do motorista. Jared tinha aquele sorriso bobo, típico de quem bebeu demais e tinha a impressão de que a vida era fácil.

- Você está sóbrio. - Jared comentou. - Qual é a graça? - Ele riu.

- Estou dirigindo, lembra? - Jensen mal acabou de falar e Jared já estava praticamente dormindo. E assim foi o trajeto todo.

O loiro estava até achando graça, mas ligeiramente preocupado de Jared estar daquele jeito, chegar em casa daquele jeito. Provavelmente Paris iria ficar uma fera. Ela tinha fama de ciumenta e até armava alguns barracos de vez em quando quando se tratava de Jared. Jensen lembrava de algumas ocasiões em que não presenciou, mas ficou sabendo por alto.

Quando chegaram, Jensen não sabia bem o que fazer. Na realidade, Jared além de estar dormindo, ainda não conseguiria certamente subir as escadas até o quarto. Ele não queria entrar em casa com Padalecki daquele jeito, iria parecer que foi culpa dele o fato do moreno alto ter bebido tanto. Ele desceu da caminhonete e abriu a porta do carona para acordar Jared, iria tentar perguntar pra ele o que fazer.

- Senhor... - Ele chamou, mas Padalecki nem se mexeu. - Senhor Jared... - Ele insistiu e Jared se mexeu de leve. - Jared...

- Finalmente. - Jared disse acordando, mas ainda bem sonolento e tentando sair do carro. - Finalmente me chamou pelo nome... - Ele disse sorrindo daquele jeito confuso e Jensen não resistiu e acabou rindo também.

- Como vai subir pro seu quarto desse jeito? - Jensen disse enquanto o outro praticamente se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou, como se tivesse encontrado algo firme no que se escorar. - Jared, fique em pé por favor... - Jensen, apesar de saber da situação, mal podia aguentar de ter aquele homem em seus braços.

- Não quero ir pra minha casa. - Jared disse sussurrando no ouvido do outro, praticamente tocando os lábios na orelha do peão. - Me leve pra sua...

- Você não pode ir pra minha casa. - Jensen começou a ficar nervoso, inquieto ao ouvir aquilo, com a situação, com Jared o apertando contra si. Ele tentou se livrar do moreno alto, mas não conseguia. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro queimar, como se seu sangue estivesse derretendo cada parte dele. - Jared, por favor...

- Eu preciso contar uma coisa... - Jared se desfez um pouco do abraço do outro para encará-lo nos olhos. Já era tarde da noite, quase quatro da manhã.

- Eu não quero saber, Jared. - Jensen fechou os olhos para não ter que dizer aquilo olhando os olhos verde-azulados do outro. Queria saber sim, mas tinha algo dentro dele querendo resistir, não queria passar por tudo aquilo que havia passado anos atrás de novo. - Você está bêbado, não sabe o que está dizendo...

- Eu sei... - Jared sorriu de leve. - Mas sabe o que dizem... bebida só te fazer fazer aquilo que você já queria fazer sóbrio... - Ele segurou no rosto de Jensen como se pedisse pra que ele abrisse os olhos e acreditasse no que estava prestes a dizer. - Sabe por que fui pra Londres?

- Você foi estudar. - Jensen respondeu categórico, como se fosse algo que repetisse a si mesmo durante anos. - Agora vamos, amanhã falamos sobre isso. - Ele tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Jared, mas sem sucesso. Não que ele estivesse fazendo muito esforço, afinal, ele estava sóbrio e mesmo que Jared também estivesse, ele era bem mais forte e conseguiria fazer aquilo sem maiores problemas. Mas Padalecki voltou a agarrar-se nele.

- Não. - O moreno alto insistiu. - Eu preciso falar porque... depois que lhe vi, eu me dei conta do motivo de eu ter ido pra tão longe...

- Jared, por favor, não faça isso... - Jensen no fundo sabia o que Jared estava pra dizer.

- Foi por sua causa... - Jared sorriu aberto enquanto segurava o rosto do outro. - Eu estava gostando de você, tendo sentimentos diferentes e, bem, você é um homem, eu sou um homem, estamos no Texas e... - Jared falava tão rápido e Jensen estava tão zonzo que ficava difícil acompanhar. - E não podia acontecer, porque você não é esse tipo de cara...

- Por favor, vá dormir... - Jensen repetia baixinho, mas no fundo queria ouvir mais sobre aquilo.

- Me leve, me leve pra sua casa... - Jared agora quase implorava, encostou sua testa na do loiro e aos poucos seus narizes foram se tocando. - Não quero ir pra casa, quero ficar com você.

- Jensen desvirou um pouco o rosto, estava tentando, tentando mesmo não ceder aquilo, mas Jared puxou seu rosto de volta como se soubesse que ele também queria aquilo. Ele tentou tirar as mãos de Jared de seu rosto, mas não conseguia, pois o moreno insistia em manter seus rostos perto. Ele respirava cada vez mais forte e não sabia se saía correndo ou se arrastava mesmo Jared pra sua casa. Estava confuso, com medo e lutando contra si mesmo.

Jared estava ali, vulnerável e abrindo seu coração de uma forma que ele jamais pensou que faria. Jensen o empurrou contra a porta da caminhonete sem desgrudar seus corpos e só então, sem conseguir mais resistir, beijou o outro com tanta força que realmente parecia que o estava querendo machucar. Mordeu seu lábio inferior como se tivesse esperado por aquilo por anos – como de fato esperou. Jared retribuiu o beijo deixando-se levar por todos os movimentos que Ackles fazia, o deixava comandar o beijo. Suas mãos passeavam por aquele corpo esculpido pelas lidas de campo e seu chapéu já estava no chão.

O loiro nunca havia sentido tantas coisas juntas como estava sentindo naquele momento, sabia que Jared não estava no seu estado normal e não queria tirar vantagem de nada, apesar de todas as celulas de seu corpo gritarem pra que ele o levasse pra casa e o jogasse na cama.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e, apesar de uma investida de Jared pra que ele continuasse, ele resistiu. Queria fazer as coisas do jeito dele, o jeito certo. Ele não queria que a primeira noite dos dois fosse por causa de bebida. Se fosse pra acontecer, queria Jared por completo.

- Não é assim que as coisas são. - O loiro disse, ofegante, para um Jared no mesmo estado. - Você não sabe o que está fazendo e amanhã vai acordar com alguma desculpa qualquer para o que acabou de acontecer.

- Jensen, eu não... - Jared insistia, mas o loiro parecia irredutível quando o carregava para a porta da frente da casa grande.

- Vá dormir. - O loiro disse assim que conseguiu soltar-se dele. - Você precisa dormir e pensar no que acabou de fazer.

- Jen... - O moreno alto insistiu da porta da própria casa, mas Jensen já entrava de volta eu seu próprio carro. Atordoado, claro.

Jared poderia estar sob influência do que quer que fosse, mas no fundo ele só estava liberando uma parte dele que permanecia presa. Ele encostou-se na porta ainda fechada e observou Jensen se afastar com o carro. Passou as mãos pelos próprios lábios como se quisesse voltar a sentir o beijo do outro, mas tudo que ouviu foi uma voz feminina tentando abrir a porta.

- - Jared! - Paris, que nunca tinha visto o noivo naquele estado, ficou ligeiramente revoltada. - Isso são horas? E... eu não acredito que bebeu até chegar nesse estado!

- Boa noite, Paris. - Foram as únicas palavras do outro quando passou por ela e rumou até as escadas, ouvindo reclamações dela até o andar de cima da casa. Ele simplesmente desligou o botão de 'prestar atenção à Paris' e, sem tomar banho, sem nada, jogou-se na cama.

Já em casa, Ackles desceu do carro, entrou em casa, sentou-se na cama e sabia que passaria a noite em claro. Tinha vontade de sumir. Por mais que ele tivesse se entregado completamente aquele momento, sentia-se fraco, vulnerável, não devia ter permitido aquilo. Sentia-se culpado, mal, como se precisasse se punir, mas no momento apenas conseguia chorar sentindo aquele aperto de arrependimento no peito. Tinha medo, medo que Jared acordasse amanhã, se desse conta do que fez e saísse correndo de lá, voltasse pro outro lado do mundo e o abandonasse mais uma vez.

**And so I wake in the morning and I step outside**

_(E então eu acordo de manhã e saio lá fora)_

**And I take deep breath**

_(E respiro fundo)_

**And I get real high**

_(E fico chapado)_

**And I scream from the top of my lungs**

_(E eu grito a plenos pulmões)_

**What's going on?**

_(O que está acontecendo?)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**I never thought that I would lose my mind**

_(Eu nunca pensei que perderia a cabeça)_

**That I could control this**

_(Que poderia controlar isso)_

**Never thought that I'd be left behind**

_(Nunca pensei que seria deixado pra trás)_

**That I was stronger than you, baby**

_(Que era mais forte que você, amor)_

- Não sei se você reparou, mas parei de te ouvir faz mais de quinze minutos. - Jared respondia calmamente, com uma dor de cabeça forte, enquanto saía do banho. A briga com Paris estava durando mais do que ele esperava.

- É sério que você chega em casa naquele estado e acha ruim eu estar reclamando? - Ela não estava mais gritando, mas ainda estava exaltada e andando de um lado para outro, o seguindo pelo quarto enquanto ele andava de boxer branca escolhendo o que vestir.

- Eu sei que não tenho razão! - Ele bateu a porta do guarda-roupa. - Mas agora já chega. Já pedi desculpas, por favor, me deixe em paz.

- Acha que pedir desculpas é assim o suficiente? Fácil pra você não é? - Ela riu irônica e ainda mais fula com a situação.

- Se não está bom pra você... - Ele fez uma pausa enquanto vestia uma calça social preta com uma camisa branca. - Pegue suas coisas e volte para Londres. - Ele terminou de dizer, juntou os sapatos e foi terminar de se arrumar no banheiro, com a porta trancada.

Paris mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela ficou pasmada com a situação, era incrível como Jared parecia ter feito parecer que a culpa era dela e não dele. Ela ficou parada no centro do quarto ainda por alguns segundos sem acreditar direito no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Jared terminou de se arrumar e, depois que se acalmou mais, pensou que talvez tenha pegado um pouco pesado com a noiva. Ela poderia ser extremamente irritante noventa por cento do tempo, mas dessa vez ele realmente tinha feito algo errado. Sim, ele tinha se desculpado, mas de fato não era assim tão simples. Já faziam alguns meses que ele estava distante e achou que a relação estava desgastada e, por isso, qualquer coisa virava motivo para uma discussão feia.

Ele saiu do banheiro da suíte e Paris não estava no quarto mais, ele realmente estava pensando em tentar conversar de novo, mas não teve a chance. Não pensou em procurá-la, porque tinha outro assunto para resolver: Jensen. Ele estava bêbado na noite anterior, mas não havia esquecido. Estava sem graça pela situação, por tudo, mas sentia que estava, pela primeira vez em anos, no caminho certo. A dúvida estava em Jensen, Padalecki estava desconfiado – e com medo – que Ackles estivesse realmente ofendido com tudo. Mas na hora do beijo, não foi exatamente o que pareceu.

Ele deixou a casa grande já passava da hora do almoço. Era sábado e a fazenda estava calma, o sol estava alto e não haviam nuvens no céu naquela região. Enquanto andava até a casa de Jensen, seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, ele não sentia aquilo já fazia muitos anos. Respirou fundo e, quando finalmente chegou, bateu na porta daquele típico jeito formal.

Nada. Duas, três vezes, e ninguém atendeu. Achou que o loiro estivesse dormindo ou que, mais certo, estaria pela fazenda cuidando de alguns afazeres. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e suspirou. Quando estava cogitando ir embora para voltar mais tarde, ao longe viu alguém montando um cavalo Mustang preto. Usava chapéu e botas marrons e não parecia ter pressa cavalgando. Jared achou que nunca antes em sua vida havia tido uma visão tão incrível.

Após alguns segundos esperando, Jensen finalmente chegou a frente de sua casa onde Jared o esperava. Ele desmontou do cavalo sem tirar os olhos de um Jared que nem sabia por onde começar a falar. Deu alguns passos na direção do moreno alto enquanto o belo Mustang pastava ao lado dos dois.

**Girl if only I knew what I've done**

_(Garota, se eu ao menos soubesse o que fiz)_

**You know, so why don't you tell me**

_(Você sabe, por que não me diz?)_

**And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun**

_(E eu, eu te traria a lua e o sol)_

**To show how much I care**

_(Para mostrar o quanto me importo)_

- Recém domado? - Jared sorriu desconfortável olhando de relance para o cavalo.

- Sim. - Jensen sorriu de canto. Pôs as mãos na cintura tentando dar um ar indiferente à situação. - Precisando de alguma coisa? - Ele continuou e viu Jared dar dois passos em direção a ele.

- Jensen, precisamos conversar. - Padalecki disse sem graça, percebendo que o outro se afastou enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Senhor Jared, pode ficar tranquilo. - Jensen começou, meio que interrompendo o outro. - Se veio se explicar pelo que aconteceu, já sei que estava bêbado e toda aquela ladainha, eu entendo que o senhor não gosta de homens. - Ele fez uma pausa enquanto observava um Jared com um olhar um tanto quanto decepcionado. - O senhor provavelmente se casará em breve, então quem sabe só deixemos isso tudo pra lá e fingimos que não aconteceu nada. - Ackles parecia ter ensaiado aquele discurso a noite toda.

Jared estava boquiaberto. Não era nada daquilo que ele tinha vindo falar, mas aparentemente estava errado quanto aos sentimentos do loiro. Se achou ingênuo por um segundo de acreditar que algo poderia ser esclarecido em relação a seus sentimentos depois de tantos anos. Ele deu dois passos para trás e sorriu triste.

- Certo. - O moreno engoliu a seco diante do peão que parecia irredutível enquanto franzia o cenho, decidido. - Você provavelmente tem razão.

Jensen não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ele queria de verdade que alguma coisa pudesse dar certo e ter certeza de que Jared estava ali para outra coisa, mas o moreno alto apenas concordou com ele, como ele já esperava. Foi apenas o efeito da bebida, se deixou levar pelo momento e Ackles, sob nenhuma hipótese deveria deixar aqueles sentimentos voltarem.

- Eu só achei que seria diferente dessa vez. - Padalecki desviou o olhar e voltou a sorrir triste.

- Não sei de que está falando. - Jensen também sorriu triste na sua eterna tentativa de parecer que não se importava quando na verdade estava sofrendo como o inferno. - Acho que nós dois sabemos que sua vida já está pronta. Não estrague tudo.

Jared não conseguiu responder nada, apenas viu de volta aquele velho Jensen que viu pela primeira vez, frio e rude apenas escondido dentro de sua carapuça novamente. Padalecki nunca entendeu o que tinha feito assim de tão grave para que o outro simplesmente não conseguisse perdoá-lo.

- De qualquer forma, obrigado pela noite. - Jared disse limpando a garganta. - Me diverti muito. - Ele terminou de dizer e já fez menção de sair da varanda da casa do outro.

- Sem problemas, patrão. - Jensen respondeu olhando o cavalo ao seu lado, como se quisesse olhar para qualquer lado menos para os olhos triste de Jared.

Sem dizer mais nada, Jared pôs ambas as mãos nos bolsos e se retirou. Jensen ficou estático por um momento pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer e no porquê de ter feito.

**Don't wanna lose you now**

_(Não quero te perder agora)_

**Baby, I know we can win this**

_(Amor, sei que podemos reviver isso)_

**Don't wanna lose you now**

_(Não quero te perder agora)_

**No no, or ever again**

_(Não, não, nunca mais)_

**x.x.x**

- E por que você faria uma idiotice dessas? - Christian dizia enquanto Jensen tomava um gole de seu uísque, na sala de sua casa enquanto o dia lá fora ia se despedindo, dando lugar a noite quente de sábado. Ele havia contado a Christian tudo que aconteceu.

- E o que mais eu teria pra fazer? - Jensen perguntou desanimado, como se toda a esperança dele tivesse se esvaído. - Fiz o que tinha que fazer.

- Você é um completo imbecil. - Kane dizia enquanto finalizava seu uísque. - Aposto que ele veio terminar de esclarecer o que começou, quem sabe até dizer outras coisas a você e você o atropelou completamente, o desencorajou e agora com certeza o fez sofrer e está aí, quase me dando depressão também.

- Christian! - Jensen pôs seu copo em cima da mesa de centro da sala, exaltado. - O que acha que vai acontecer? Somos homens, estamos no Texas! Perdeu a cabeça?

- Eu não. - Kane respondeu tranquilo. - Mas aparentemente você sim. Quem abre mão de sua própria felicidade por causa desse tipo de coisa?

- Fácil pra você falar.

- Não estou dizendo que é fácil, só digo que o difícil deve ser arriscado, porque nada que vale a pena vem fácil. - Christian dizia enquanto via Jensen andar de um lado para outro da sala, inquieto e claramente confuso. - Vamos ver... Como está se sentindo?

- idiota. - Jensen respondeu sem nem precisar pensar. - Estou irritado, com raiva... Quero sair correndo atrás dele e ao mesmo tempo quero ficar o mais longe possível. - O loiro passou uma das mãos pelo rosto. - Ele não deveria ter voltado, tudo voltou com ele.

- Fique com ele. - Christian levantou-se pegando seu violão. - Perdeu dez anos já da sua vida. Se fosse eu, não perderia mais nem um segundo. - Ele concluiu e andou até a porta se despedindo do peão. - Pense nisso e vá trabalhar um pouco, relaxar essa cabeça. E você é mesmo o tipo de cara que só descansa com trabalho. - Ele sorriu e saiu porta afora.

**x.x.x**

Jared estava no escritório tentando se distrair com trabalho também. Olhando gráficos e lendo algumas coisas na internet sobre o mercado de compra e venda de animais, Christian havia falado com ele sobre vender Chuvisco enquanto ainda era potro, pois poderia ser treinado e criado para ser um cavalo de corrida. Começou a procurar compradores.

- Senhor? - Mary Ann deu duas batidas suaves na porta chamando por Jared. - Sua noiva ao telefone.

- Atendo daqui. - Ele respondeu gentil. - Obrigada, Mary Ann. - Ele agradeceu a governanta e tirou o telefone do gancho em seguida. - Paris?

_- Oi._ - Do outro lado da linha, a estridente voz de Paris. _- Estou no centro de Dallas e vou ficar na casa da Sophia por alguns dias..._

- Paris... - Jared respondia passando as mãos pelas têmporas como se achasse tudo aquilo um drama desnecessário. - Volte pra casa e conversaremos como adultos.

_- Só liguei porque tenho consideração em avisar onde estou._ - Ela provocou._ - Não quero que me faça mudar de ideia, nem precisa perder seu tempo com isso._ - Ela parecia a adolescente que Jared conheceu, especialmente por estar novamente ao redor de Sophia Bush. Era sempre assim quando ela tinha um problema.

- Faça como quiser então. - Padalecki, que já estava sem paciência para aquilo, realmente não insistiu. - Quando achar que deve, volte pra casa. - Ele nem ouviu uma resposta, apenas a batida do telefone do outro lado da linha como quem realmente estava brava com ele.

Ele desligou o telefone já que não tinha mais mesmo outra alternativa. Pensou nela por alguns segundos, no fato de talvez estar sendo injusto com uma pessoa que esteve ao lado dele por todos esses anos, não só por causa do que havia feito, a bebedeira não havia sido apenas o motivo. Mas sim, ele pensava no quanto não havia sido sincero com ela todo esse tempo. Sentia uma obrigação para com ela que há tempos deixou de ser amor.

**I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay**

_(Tenho essa sensação de que você não vai ficar)_

**It's burning within me**

_(Está queimando dentro de mim)_

**The fear of losing**

_(O medo de perder)_

**Of slipping away**

_(De sumir)_

**It just keeps getting closer, baby**

_(Continua aumentando, amor)_

Ele voltou a tentar focar no trabalho para voltar a se distrair com aquilo e não pensar em mais nada. Mas não deu nem tempo dele começar a ler uma nova matéria, que batidas na porta voltaram a aparecer. Dessa vez não era Mary Ann, e Jared levantou-se quando viu um peão loiro tirando o chapéu e pedindo licença para entrar.

- Jensen... - Ele disse animando-se por um segundo, mas logo viu um rosto conhecido atrás dele. - E Chad...? - Atrás do peão podia se ver alguém estiloso trazido por Jensen, como se o loiro tivesse mostrado o caminho ao outro.

O moreno saiu de trás da mesa para abraçar o velho amigo de escola, um de seus melhores, Chad Michael Murray. Não o via desde que foi embora para Londres. Ele não tinha mudado quase nada, apenas usava uma barba rala e finalmente tirou o uniforme de futebol da escola e tinha colocado terno e gravata.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Jared abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos ao ver o amigo, que retribuiu o abraço.

- Achei que velhos amigos não precisavam ligar antes. - Murray brincou olhando Jared como se o analisasse. - Você está ótimo.

- Você também. - Jared deu dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo. - Ainda está em Dallas?

- Houston. - Chad respondeu enquanto Jared apontava uma cadeira pra que ele se sentasse. - Mas comprei uma fazenda aqui e estou montando um aras.

- Entendi, claro. - Jared percebeu que Jensen estava ao lado com cara de poucos amigos. - Em que posso ajudar?

- Sua égua Andaluz, Tempestade. - Chad começou e Padalecki viu Jensen cerrar os olhos e ao mesmo tempo ficar com um aperto no peito. - Quero comprá-la para começar a criar

- Ah é mesmo? - Jared estava surpreso ao ouvir aquilo e viu que Jensen, que não poderia fazer nada, ficou em pânico.

- E Chuvisco também. Sei que é apenas um potro, mas estou tentando entrar para o ramo de corridas, já tenho até contatos de alguns jóqueis. - Chad falava animado, realmente o ramo dava um bom dinheiro e, para ele que tinha muito, seria interessante a adrenalina das apostas.

- Podemos... conversar sim sobre isso, negociaremos. - Padalecki respondeu olhando Jensen de rabo de olho, o viu atordoado, como quem não havia gostado nada da notícia. - Vamos jantar nessa semana e podemos quem sabe chegar a um acordo. - Jared finalizou e Hcad levantou-se fechando o terno.

- Claro, Jay. Vai ser um prazer. - Chad retribuiu o aperto de mão quando Jared estendeu a mão para ele. - E espero que ainda fique por mais tempo, não podemos mais perder contato.

- Claro, com certeza. Não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum. - O moreno alto disse a última parte olhando para Jensen.

- E sinto muito pelo seu pai. - Chad disse num tom mais intimista, segurando mais forte a mão de Jared. - Não vi lhe dar meus pêsames porque estava em Dubai com Sophia. Mas fiquei sabendo e a notícia me deixou muito triste. - Ele soava verdadeiro.

- Obrigado, Michael. Significa muito vindo de você. - Jared respondeu e ambos voltaram a se abraçar.

Despediram-se e Ackles ainda permaneceu alguns minutos no escritório. Jared imaginou mesmo que isso aconteceria. Sentiu que ele iria mesmo fazer algum comentário sobre os dois Analuz da fazenda, logo de cara Padalecki percebeu o quanto Jensen era apegado com todos os animais da fazenda, mas especialmente os cavalos, especialmente aqueles dois.

- Você vai vender mesmo? - Ele perguntou enquanto girava o chapéu nas mãos pela aba. Inseguro, mas não queria demonstrar.

- Quem sabe. - Jared respondeu tranquilo, mas muito curioso pela reação do outro. - Gostaria de opinar?

- Não. - Jensen disse, ressentido. - Mas se for vender, por favor, só peço que se certifique de que serão bem cuidados. - Era um dos poucos momentos em que Jared conseguia ver um Jensen mais vulnerável. - Com licença.

O peão se retirou sem olhar Jared nos olhos. Ficou triste, mas negócios eram negócios. Jared não sabia bem o que fazer, não queria deixar Jensen daquele jeito. Depois de pensar um pouco, saiu porta afora atrás dele.

Ele ainda não havia deixado a casa, estava atravessando a sala grande, fazendo um barulho alto no assoalho fino com suas botas.

- Jensen. - O moreno chamou fazendo com que o outro parasse de andar e virasse na direção dele. - Se você achar que é um mau negócio, é só dizer, não vendo. - Ele foi se aproximando devagar para que o outro não saísse correndo.

- Não tenho uma opinião. - Ackles começou, sincero. - Até porque pra mim não são apenas animais, não são apenas dinheiro. Bicho sente e sabe onde é seu verdadeiro lar. Tempestade nunca esteve em outra fazenda, é nascida e criada aqui, não sei se ela se adaptaria a outro lugar. - Jensen fez uma pausa e Jared apenas ouvia. - Não pense que são muito diferentes de seres humanos.

- Entendo. - Jared disse como quem realmente compreendia o que era quilo, afinal ele também precisou deixar seu coração em Dallas antes de ir embora e, sim, aquilo doeu bastante.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Jensen perguntou como quem não entendia porque Padalecki ainda o estava prendendo ali.

- Podemos conversar um pouco? - Jared pensou bastante antes de dizer, às vezes tinha vontade de dar uma tarefa qualquer a Jensen só para tê-lo por perto.

- Acho que já fizemos isso mais cedo, senhor. - Ackles sentiu seu corpo tremer, aquele tom de voz de Jared, aquele jeito de falar, enchia seu coração de esperança, o que era sua bênção e sua maldição.

- Não, não fizemos. - Jared coçou a cabeça confuso. - Você falou, eu ouvi. Acho que é a sua vez.

- Não vai funcionar. - Jensen se limitou a dizer se aproximando um pouco mais de Jared, como se falasse em segredo, para que ninguém ouvisse. - Você sempre preferiu meninas patricinhas, de unhas feitas e carros caros. Garotas que vão ser boas donas de casa e farão tudo para te agradar... Eu não farei isso. - Ele fez uma pausa e só via um Jared chocado. - Se esse é o tipo de pessoa que você escolhe, o que te faz pensar que eu seria bom pra você?

Jared tinha tantas coisas em mente pra dizer que nem sabia direito por onde começar. Ele percebia que o coração de Jensen estava num lugar escuro o frio.

O que você vê em mim? - Jensen continuou com um sorriso triste. - Eu sou uma bagunça, sou coisa de "uma noite" e sou difícil de lidar. Você está acostumado com estabilidade... Eu sou de uma "raça" diferente. - O loiro pôs o chapéu e nem esperou Jared responder ou ter a chance de dizer alguma coisa. Saiu pela porta deixando o moreno alto parado no meio da sala apenas pensando em tudo que havia acabado de escutar.

**Whatever reason to leave that I've had**

_(Qualquer que seja a razão que tive para ir embora)_

**My place was always beside you**

_(Meu lugar foi sempre ao seu lado)_

**And I wish that I didn't need you so bad**

_(E eu queria não sentir tanto assim sua falta)_

**Your face just won't go away**

_(Seu rosto simplesmente não vai embora)_


	5. Chapter 5

- Então nos casamos. - Chad terminava de contar sua história de como acabou casando-se com a colega de escola de ambos, Sophia Bush. - Não sei se foi apressado ou não, mas estou feliz com ela. - Ele terminava de tomar sua taça de vinho num restaurante italiano em que Jared havia marcado o encontro dos dois.

Já fazia uma semana que ele e Jensen não se falavam. Fosse por causa de trabalho ou fosse propositalmente a vontade de ambos de se evitarem. Jared achou que as coisas não tinham mais clima com Jensen, Ackles por sua vez achou que Jared finalmente tinha ouvido seu juízo e desistido de qualquer tentativa de fazer ambos terem algum tipo de relacionamento.

- Vocês já tinham seus rolos desde a época da escola, mas não imaginei que chegariam tão longe. Fico feliz. - Finalizou Jared com um sorriso.

- E você? - Chad perguntou curioso e também pra tentar mudar de assunto um pouco, achou que nestava falando de si um pouco demais. - Como estão as coisas com Paris? Já resolveram? Ela ficou algumas noites lá em casa, não quis me meter, mas Sophia parecia querer consolá-la o tempo todo.

- Você conhece o dramas da Paris e, principalmente, sabe que não sou nenhum santo. - Jared disse sincero. Agora era ele quem finalizava seu vinho. - Não sei como estamos. Acho que está tudo normal, aos poucos.

- Cara, você claramente não a ama, na boa. - Chad disse quase rindo da obviedade. - E estão com casamento marcado... Eu te pergunto: pra quê?

- Não é bem assim. - Jared disse um pouco sem graça. - Eu a respeito, a considero, passamos por muitas coisas juntos nesses dez anos que nos conhecemos. Quase metade disso compartilhamos o mesmo teto. Acho que está na hora de firmarmos o compromisso.

- Por que? Porque é o que esperam de você? Jared, nem preciso dizer que isso é furada! - Chad dizia convicto. - Seja honesto com ela, é isso que deve a ela depois de tantos anos.

- Vou me casar, Chad. Não importam as razões. - Jared dizia conformado. - Farei o pedido ainda hoje. - Ele dizia enquanto chamava o garçom educadamente levantando uma das mãos. - É só algo que preciso fazer.

- Sei que estamos sem nos falar há muito tempo, mas cara, me importo com você. Você é parte da minha vida e me preocupo com sua felicidade. Não faça nada que seu coração não o acompanhe. - Chad dizi enquanto puxava o cartão de crédito fazendo questão de pagar pelo almoço.

- Vou me lembrar disso quando escolher meu padrinho. - Jared riu um pouco sem graça. - Mas sinceramente, prefiro que falemos de negócios.

- Como quiser. - Chad deu-se por satisfeito, achou que já havia sido bem claro em relação a vida pessoal do moreno alto que, assim como ele, já se dirigia para fora do restaurante. - Quanto quer por tempestade?

- Não me importo que possa pagar, Chad. - Jared foi diplomático e lembrou-se do que Jensen havia dito a ele alguns dias atrás. - Eu sei que pode, mas para que fechemos negócio, eu preciso me certificarde algumas coisas, como o cuidado com ela e como pretende mantê-la. - Jared pos as mãos no bolso quando os dois pararam em frente ao restaurante.

- As condições são as melhores possíveis, Jared. - Chad respondeu tranquilo não entendendo muito bem de onde tinha vindo aquela atitude de Padalecki. - Quero dizer, tenho os melhores profissionais do ramo trabalhando pra mim e, além do mais, sem querer ser frio e calculista, mas esse animal _deve_ ser bem cuidado, afinal vale muito dinheiro.

- Certo, certo. - Jared deu-se por vencido, realmente imaginava que Chad fosse ter a melhor estrutura para cuidar de um animal como aquele, até porque, como ele mesmo havia dito, ele tinha seu dinheiro investido. Não havia razões para acreditar que ele não fosse ser cauteloso com a égua. - Acho que temos um negócio então. - Jared finalizou ao estender a mão ao amigo.

- Assim que se fala. - Chad retribuiu o aperto de mão com seu melhor sorriso no rosto.

Ambos se despediram após trocar algumas palavras e falarem de valores. Chad voltou para sua fazenda recém-comprada e Jared também seguiu pra casa.

Pensava ainda em Jensen. Não mais tanto quanto nos primeiros dias pois tratava de esquecê-lo. Não era fácil, mas ele ao menos estava tentando. O que era triste mesmo era saber que teria que deixar para trás aquilo tudo que havia começado a imaginar para tentar ser feliz com uma mulher que ele não amava. Enquanto dirigia, pensava no anel de diamantes que tinha no bolso – e em breve estaria no dedo de Paris. Quem sabe depois do jantar que teriam aquele dia, ela voltasse a se acalmar e onfiar nele. A última coisa que ele queria eram problemas desse cunho. Era muito o que teria que explicar a seus irmãos e amigos, ele não queria dores de cabeça agora.

Ackles estava em casa já no cair da noite. Havia terminado seu banho e estava na sala de sua casa. Simples, uma TV apenas com os canais locais e um sofá um pouco surrado, porém confortável. Ouvia as notícias no jornal local enquanto bebia uma cerveja para relaxar. Estava de banho tomado, levemente cansado mas nada fora do comum.

Do lado de fora, pelo silêncio, identificou o barulho do carro de Jared chegando. Olhou pela janela e realmente o conversível preto estacionava perto da garagem, sem entrar. O moreno alto desceu do carro sem pressa, trancou e acionou o alarme. Jared o observou de uma certa distância enquanto pensava que ele entraria em casa. Mas não, para a surpresa de Ackles, Jared parecia andar na direção da casa simples onde Jensen morava.

Ackles levou um tempo para sair de onde estava, se viu estático enquanto Padalecki se apressava em chegar a varanda da casa do peão. Ele se perguntou o que mais seu patrão poderia querer com ele, já que havia dias em que ambos não conversavam. Ficou nervoso, inquieto, mas tentou manter o ar indiferente quando se preparava para atender a porta.

- Boa noite, senhor. - Jensen disse firme ao abrir a porta.

- Olá, Jensen. - Jared disse tentando disfarçar o ar triste ao vê-lo tratá-lo de maneira tão formal e parecia até frio, como se não tivesse sentido falta dele.

- Quer entrar? - Jensen abriu espaço para que o outro passasse. Porém, para sua surpresa, Jared fez que não com a cabeça.

- Queria apenas lhe dizer pessoalmente que fechei negócio por enquanto em relação a Tempestade. Sei o quanto gosta da égua e espero que entenda. - Jared tentou maquiar usando o mesmo tom do loiro.

- Entendo. - Jensen respondeu tentando não mostrar que estava ligeiramente decepcionado. - Negócios são negócios.

- Só queria que soubesse que você ficará responsável por Tempestade mesmo na fazenda de Chad. Você a conhece melhor que ninguém e, além do mais, o animal precisa de alguém conhecido por perto. Suas habilidades e conhecimentos também são fundamentais para que esse negócio fundione. - Jared dizia firme, Jensen chegou a ver um pouco de Gerald no jeito que ele se comportava falando sobre aquele assunto. - Uma vez por semana você irá para a fazenda dele para cuidar de Tempestade e também conhecer alguém que fique responsável por ela quando você não estiver por perto.

Jensen gostou muito da ideia. Não só pelo fato de que iria poder ficar perto do animal que tanto gostava, mas também sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo e surpreso que Jared tinha incumbido essa tarefa tão importante a ele.

- Como quiser, senhor Jared. - Foi a resposta do loiro, que aprecia respirar mais calmo agora. - E Chuvisco?

- Também irá, mas somente daqui algum tempo. Chad e eu ainda estamos negociando o potro. Ele é muito valioso mesmo sendo macho, e por enquanto ainda muito jovem. - Jared concluía enquanto fazia menção de se retirar da varanda da casa de Jensen. - Não estarei na fazenda amanhã, estarei visitando os campos de soja e trigo com o doutor Collins. Gostaria de saber se quer nos acompanhar.

- Plantação não é muito a minha área. - Jensen respondeu sincero. - Mas se precisar de mim para dirigir ou ajudar de alguma forma, estou auqi pra isso.

- Eu gostaria sim, mas se preferir ficar na fazenda por ter seus afazeres, posso chamar Manns, ou qualquer outro peão. - Jared disse mascarando um tom indiferente.

- Eu vou. - Jensen respondeu num impulso, meio sem pensar, antes que Jared desistisse de levá-lo. Não deveria, mas queria aproveitar a chance de passar o dia ao lado dele.

- Amanhã saíremos por volta das oito horas então. Se você puder pegar a caminhonete para nos levar, seria bom. - Jared disse já de costas enquanto se retirava. - Boa noite, Ackles.

- Boa note, senhor. - Jensen disse de um jeito triste. Ainda ficou na porta olhando Jared andar com pressa pra casa. O vento não muito forte batia e fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem assim como seu terno aberto. O loiro ainda observou quando Jared o tirou e, no fundo, tinha alguma esperança de que ele olhasse para trás ou hesitasse por um momento. Mas não. Jared apenas seguiu seu caminho, firme, conformado.

Jensen fechou a porta mas seu corpo parecia mandá-lo correr atrás de Padalecki. O que doía era justamente a força que ele estava fazendo para se manter dentro de casa. Ele não podia nem reclamar da frieza de Jared, afinal foi ele quem cortou relações com o patrão, foi ele quem o afastou e pediu pra que se casasse, pediu que ficasse longe pois aquilo foi coisa de momento e nunca daria certo.

Ackles estava mais do que arrependido. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Estava cansado de ficar zangado, estava cansado de sentir raiva. Só conseguiu sentir-se triste, amargurado, como se houvesse desistido de tudo. Mas amanhã era um novo dia e só lhe restava o fato de entender que teria que aprender a conviver com aquilo.

Jared terminou seu banho, estava mais relaxado, mais tranquilo. Sentia-se cansado. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Megan e depois para Jeffrey. Queria atualizar ambos do que andou fazendo nos últimos dias e queria saber como ambos estavam, eram seus irmão afinal de contas. Pensou em ser um pouco mais sincero em relação aos seus sentimentos no momento em que Megan perguntou como estavam as coisas com Paris, mas não queria deixar sua irmã preocupada com ele.

Até porque estava prestes a jantar com Paris e ainda ensaiava seu pedido de casamento quando tocou a caixa com o anel dentro do bolso do paletó. Estava inseguro e algo muito forte dentro dele dizia para que ele não o fizesse. Mas sua mente estava ao mesmo tempo dizendo que era exatamente o que ele deveria fazer.

Terminou de se arrumar e desceu as escadas até o hall da sala de jantar. Estava a luz de velas e arrumada impecavelmente como havia pedido que Mary Ann fizesse. Preparou um copo de wísque com duas pedras de gelo. Tomou a primeira dose num gole só e então serviu-se de outra. Sentiu seu peito e sua garganta esquentarem – era verdade que ele não era lá muito acostumado a beber.

Não esperou mais que quinze minutos quando ouviu a porta da frente bater. Passos surgindo com pressa, podia reconhecê-los como de Paris por causa do barulho do salto alto. Ele levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentado, arrumou o terno, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e esperou até que ela surgisse na porta.

Paris entrou surpresa, sem entender do que se tratava tudo aquilo. Ela não estava exatamente mal vestida mas, se soubesse que jantaria com Jared naquela noite, com certeza teria se preparado melhor. Ela levou alguns segundos pra entender do que se tratava, quando olhou a mesa posta para dois, à meia-luz, a janela aberta fazia as cortinas dançarem com o vento fresco e o céu os presenteava com uma bela lua cheia.

- O que é tudo isso? - A loita perguntou entrando aos poucos na sala. Ela parecia feliz com a surpresa.

- Tivemos uma semana um pouco difícil. - Jared disse enquanto se aproximava dela devagar. - Achei que precisávamos de um momento para tentarmos resolver nossos problemas e pararmos de brigar tanto.

- Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia. - Ela disse segurando em ambas as mãos de Jared. - Também não gosto dessa situação, mas você como homem maravilhoso que é, sempre encontra formas de me fazer me apaixonar por você ainda mais. - Ela disse já mostrando o belo sorriso, derretido e apaixonado com o mesmo rosto adolescente que tinha quando conheceu Jared.

Jared apenas sorriu de volta lhe dando um beijo na testa. Ele andou até o lugar em que ela sentaria e puxou a cadeira pra que ela se sentasse. Em seguida foi para seu lugar e discretamente disse a Mary Ann, que estava na porta, que ela poderia servir o jantar.

O jantar seguiu tranquilo, Paris elogiou a comida da governanta e contou a Jared exatamente como havia se sentido nos últimos dias. Jared, mesmo não sendo completamente honesto com tudo, disse a ela como se sentia igualmente e, novamente se desculpou pelo ocorrido na noite do bar.

Em determinado momento, eles já estavam rindo e falando de velharias da escola, de pessoas, de onde deveriam estar todos agora, com quem ainda mantinham contato, com quem nunca mais viram ou falaram. Aquele lugar trazia muitas lembranças. Falaram de suas famílias, até que foram para a sala e Jared havia aberto uma de suas melhores garrafas de vinho e ligado o som baixinho com um de seus 'bluzeiros' preferidos, John Mayer.

- Eu ainda nem acredito em metade das coisas que fiz quando eu tinha 16 anos. - Paris dizia animada enquanto tomava seu vinho. - Éramos muito imaturos, Jared, nossa! Fico surpreendida ao lembrar de certas infantilidades.

- Faz parte. - Jared comentava um pouco saudosista. - Não somos programados para fazer coisas inteligentes na adolescência, até porque é parte do processo. Algumas coisas precisamos fazer pra que melhoremos quem somos.

- E podemos dizer que você melhorou muito! - Paris riu algo como se lembrasse de algo.

- Ao que exatamente está se referindo? - Jared riu do jeito dela, leh despertou uma certa curiosidade.

- Bem, pra começar, você era meio perdedor na escola. - Paris dizia rindo, mas com sinceridade. Jared surpreendido em meio a risos dizia coisas como "como é que é?" enquanto ela continuava falando. - É isso mesmo! Nos seus 14 anos, você ainda estava no oitavo ano da Junior High, assim como nós, estamos nos preparando para entrar no ensino médio. Éramos de turmas diferentes... - Ela falava enquanto ele ia aos poucos lembrando-se das coisas e rementendo a sua memória há tantos anos atrás.

- Sim, eu lembro. Eu não tinha muitos amigos, andava mais com meus irmãos. - Jared disse enquanto servia-se de mais vinho. - E eu era perdedor aos olhos de vocês por causa disso?

- Não exatamente. - Paris continuava sorrindo. - Mas Jared, você há de convir comigo que depois que começou a andar conosco, me refiro a Chad, Soph, Tom, Justin, James, eu e Danneel, você melhorou muito!

Jared começou a lembrar-se de como aquela transição aconteceu. Não lembrava direito até Paris mencionar. Era como se sua mente tivesse se programado para lembrar de sua adolescência apenas depois que tinha começado a andar com os 'populares' da escola naquela época.

- Quero dizer, - Paris continuava – você andava com aquele garoto estranho, aquele loirinho que era até bonitinho, mas vestia-se de um jeito tão estranho! Não falava com quase ninguém, ficava somente com você. Ele era tão esquisito! Acho que ele não tinha nenhum dinheiro, senão me engano, sue pai era quem pagava os estudos dele na escola, acho que o pai dele trabalhava aqui... - Paris falava e bebia seu vinho, Jared foi aos poucos fechando a cara, mergulhando em memórias que há muito havia esquecido.

- Jensen... - Ele murmurou baixinho.

- É, eu acho que era isso mesmo. - A loira continuava animada e saudosista. - Não sei como ainda lembra do nome dele. - Ela deu uma sonora gargalhada. - Eu lembro que fui um pouco malvada naquela época. - Ela comentou como se fosse coisa sem importância, de criança.

- Com ele? - Jared perguntou surpreso, meio sem entender. - O que você fez? - Ele não queria soar muito interessado, mas estava incrivelmente curioso para saber coisas que ficaram mesmo obscuras naquela transição.

- Eu te achava super lindo. - Ela continuou ajeitando-se no sofá como se fosse contar uma história divertidíssima para o moreno alto. - Só que eu não gostava do garoto com quem você andava e, principalmente, te achava meio sem estilo, você precisava de uma reforma. - Ela riu alto. - Então falei com Chad e disse para ele te convidar pra entrar pro time de futebol, lembra? Ele era o capitão, eu e as garotas éramos líderes de torcida.

- Sim, eu lembro. - Jared respondeu engolindo a seco. - Lembro que eu estava no corredor da escola e ele apareceu pra falar comigo. Ele nunca havia falaod antes, mas se aproximou como se já nos conhecêssemos. Disse que haveriam testes para _running back_ e _kicker, _e que eu deveria participar, pois tinha uma boa estrutura física... - Jared dizia como se desanuviasse e tirasse a poeira de móveis antigos.

- Isso mesmo, fui eu quem pedi, pois queria muito sair com você. - Ela disse num tom prepotente, como se Jared a devesse muito por aquilo. - Então você conseguiu entrar. E parou de andar com aquele garoto estranho.

Era incrível como as coisas haviam o atingido em cheio agora. Aquelas lembranças todas o fizeram perceber a pessoa horrível que ele havia sido com Jensen mas esquecido completamente. O dia em que entrou pro time, passou a andar com todos os garotos do time, os populares e as garotas bonitas da escola, deixou Jensen de lado, inclusive agora lembrava-se de ter dito a ele coisas como 'não podemos mais andar juntos agora que estou no time'.

Ele suspirou cansado, passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e parecia juntar as peças, porque Jensen o odiava tanto. Bem, agora ele via que era com razão. Eles eram amigos na infância, mas Jared havia se transformado em um babaca na adolescência. Lembrou-se de muitas coisas, das vezes em que estava se achando realmente importante na escola por ser melhor amigo de Chad Michael Murray e James Lafferty, ou porque estava namorando Paris Hilton. Entendia aora porque eles haviam sido reis da escola no baile de formatura... E tudo parecia montado, esquematizado, ele se sentia uma marionete.

- Isso sem falar no conversível que você tinha na época, lembra? - Paris continuava, sorrindo e agora claramente mais 'alta' por causa do vinho. - Bem, você tem o mesmo modelo agora, só que a diferença é que esse é do ano. - Paris divertiu-se.

- Foi você. - Jared ria de si mesmo. - Foi você quem escolheu meu carro naquela época. Eu nem queria, e se fosse, eu queria ter tido algum outro carro compacto e não um esportivo, mas você insistiu que eu pegasse o porsche prata. - Ele riu como se falasse consigo mesmo, pensando no quanto era manipulável e imbecil.

- Claro que não, você queria aquele carro inconscientemente. Eu só o ajudei. - Ela respondeu aproximando-se dele e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. Padalecki sentiu nojo de si mesmo e dela.

- Bem, estamos cansados. - Ele disse levantando-se do sofá em que estavam. Acho que deveríamos dormir.

- Dormir? - Paris riu e levantou-se também. - Podemos ir pra cama você quer dizer não é? - Ela ficou na ponta dos pés de frente para ele lhe dando um beijo demorado. O moreno pode perceber que ela já estava bêbada o suficiente para cair na cama e dormir, ele nem iria precisar recusar as investidas sexuais dela na cama logo em seguida.

Ao subirem pro quarto, tudo foi como ele já havia imaginado, Paris deitou na cama enquanto ele ia ao banheiro. Dizendo ela que iria esperar por ele, mas assim que ele retornou, ela já estava dormindo. Ele sentou-se na cama pensando na conversa que acabara de ter tido com sua namorada desde os dezesseis anos.

Ele tirou a caixinha com o anel de diamante de dentro do bolso do paletó quando o retirou de seu corpo. _"E pensar que eu ia me casar com você..."_ pensou ele. Fechou novamente a caixinha e pôs no cofre, atrás de um quadro de Van Gogh que tinha em seu quarto. Pensou que aquilo tinha mesmo sido planejado por ela desde o momento em que colocara os olhos nele.

Duvidava que algum dia iria se perdoar pelo que fez com Jensen. Já faziam muitos anos, era verdade, mas esse tipo de coisa não se esquece com facilidade, especialmente quem sofreu as consequencias. Pensou em Chad, nas coisas que confidenciou a ele como melhor amigo, pensou em James e em todas as festas que foram, em Tom e todos os acampamentos e jogos que foram assistir juntos em Nova York. Até mesmo nas garotas, Danneel e Sophia, mencionadas por Paris, e as outras líderes de torcida, Katie Cassidy, Kristen Kreuk, Hilarie Burton... Seriam todos verdadeiros com ele como ele sempre pensou que seriam?

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Jensen no carro, no momento em que ele perguntou sobre onde estavam os 'grandes amigos' da adolescência de Jared. Agora Padalecki poderia entender a mágoa. Jensen sabia que tudo não passara de ilusão, de coisas superficiais e no quanto Jensen tinha realmente sido amigo dele de verdade, pois o aceitava como ele era. Tudo que os outros fizeram foi transformá-lo em algo que ele, Jared, não era e nem estava interessado em ser.

Não tinha mais certeza se seus gostos eram seus ou apenas foram plantados na mente dele. O conversível estacionado lá fora, lembrou-se que quando foi comprá-lo, foi mesmo escolha de Paris, ele não queria um carro tão extravagante. Sentia-se um completo idiota.

Não sabia direito o que fazer, mas precisava descansar. Iria ter um dia pesado de trbaalho na manhã seguinte. Deitou na cama ao lado da loira e, além do que já tinha pensado, começou a repassar todos os momentos que conseguia de sua adolescência, puxando pela memória forçando-se a lembrar do que já tinha há muito esquecido, sem falar no que faria quando visse Jensen na manhã seguinte. Não ia ser fácil, mas agora mais do que nunca, eles precisavam conversar.


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't mean it when I said**

_(Não falei sério quando disse)_

**I didn't love you só**

_(Que não te amava tanto assim)_

**I should have held on tight**

_(Deveria ter agarrado você)_

**I never should have let you go**

_(Nunca deveria ter te deixado ir embora)_

O sol já estava no alto já havia uma hora no mínimo. Jensen tomou um café forte pra acordar bem disposto e já estava com a caminhonete em frente a casa grande esperando pelo patrão. Ele olhava para o horizonte e pensando o quanto se sentia bem por estar ali. Era apaixonado pelo campo e, pelo que seus olhos viam, era privilegiado por ter uma vista daquela. Sorriu ao ver as poucas nuvens no céu

Logo em seguida, Misha Collins aparecia por ali com seu equipamento de medição e verificação de solo. Era o chefe do departamento de agronomia da fazenda e iria com Jared, que queria acompanhar de perto, para as vastas plantações de soja e trigo que faziam parte da fazenda de seu pai. Eles até exportavam algumas coisas, não muito, pois não era o forte da fazenda, mas tinham sua participação significativa no mercado de grãos.

- Bom dia. - Misha disse ao se aproximar de Jensen na caminhonete. - Vai conosco?

- Jared pediu que eu fosse. - Jensen disse sem se dar conta de que havia chamado seu patrão pelo primeiro nome. Misha percebeu mas não disse nada.

- Ele parece gostar muito de você. - Collins comentou sem maldade. - Sempre que ele precisa de alguém ou de algum trabalho bem feito da sua alçada, ele pede pra você.

- Acho que é só porque sou bom no que faço. - Ackles permitiu-se brincar para descontrair o que seria uma viagem um pouco longa. Misha sorriu animado.

- Bom dia, senhores. - A voz de Jared fez com que ambos desencostassem da caminhonete; Ele não parecia estar no seu melhor humor. Não estava sendo rude, apenas não estava com aquele sorriso de sempre. Parecia sério e pensando em outras coisas. Eram pontualmente oito da manhã.

- Bom dia, senhor Padalecki. - Misha respondeu educadamente enquanto dava espaço para que Jensen abrisse a porta da caminhonete para que Jared entrasse.

- Bom dia, patrão – Ele disse enquanto abri a porta do banco de trás do veículo.

- Vou na frente. - Jared disse enquanto ele mesmo abria a porta, com um sorriso de canto para Jensen. O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e Misha tomou seu lugar no banco de trás logo depois que Jared se acomodou no bando do carona.

Jensen sem demora já tomou seu lugar no banco do motorista. Adorava dirigir aquela caminhonete era verdade. Nunca perdia a oportunidade de andar nela. Ele deu partida no motor e logo partiram para os longos acres de terra que pertenciam a família Padalecki.

Jared parecia meio alheio e, tanto Jensen quanto Misha perceberam. Mas não iriam se atrever a perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Misha pensou que Jared estava apenas ainda sentindo um pouco da falta do pai, Jensen pensou que poderia ser problemas com Paris. Mas a viagem seguiu tranquila. Jared fez algumas perguntas a Misha enquanto olhava alguns gráficos, perguntou sobre números, sobre dinheiro, é claro, e Jensen prestava relativa atenção, gostava de aprender.

Ao chegar no local, Misha e Jared passeavam pelos vastos campos verdes um soja quase pronto para colher, ma ainda precisava mais chuva e mais alguns meses. Jared olhou a imensidão de longe várias vezes tentando calcular quanto de produto tinha em toda aquela lavoura. Jensen, por sua vez acompanhou Misha com alguns equipamentos e o ajudava conforme o agrônomo pedia.

Jensen é claro que percebeu que Jared estava alheio, longe e não estava sorrindo o dia todo, nem fazendo piadinhas ou brincando como ele fazia costumeiramente. Não que Misha tivesse intimidade pra perguntar algo, mas também notou que o patrão não estava em um bom dia. Jensen pensou em procurar um momento para tentar perguntar porque estava um pouco preocupado.

Já era quase meio dia quando tudo terminou, eles foram para a pequena casa de campo em que morava o caseiro que cuidava de tudo para a família de Jared. A esposa havia feito almoço para todos e eles conversaram depois de comer. A senhora ofereceu um café a todos e Misha seguiu para um pequeno laboratório que tinha perto das plantações. Ele checaria o solo e a qualidade do produto.

- Senhor Padalecki. - Misha começou enquanto Jared tomava seu café olhando pela janela. - Gostaria de ir até o laboratório? Vou fazer os testes agora que já coletamos o material.

- Não será necessário, Misha. - Jared respondeu sem prestar muita atenção. - Vou apenas querer ver os resultados.

- Tudo bem, senhor. - Misha respondeu e se retirou em seguida. Passou por Jensen, que estava do lado oposto e olhava Jared de longe.

**I didn't know nothing,**

_(Não sabia de nada)_

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

_(Fui idiota, imbecil)_

**I was lying to myself**

_(Estava mentindo pra mim mesmo)_

Ele atravessou a sala assim que Misha se retirou completamente. Ele via enquanto se posicionava atrás de Jared, que ele tinha as feições tristes no reflexo do vidro da janela. Deu mais alguns passos na direção dele e pensou duas vezes antes de falar, mas achou que talvez o moço precisasse conversar.

- Senhor, está tudo bem? - Ele foi cuidadoso, falou baixou e se esquivou, com um pouco de medo de que Jared realmente o achasse um pouco deselegante ao perguntar.

- Está tudo bem. - Ele respondeu depois de um longo suspiro. Devagar, girou o corpo para encarar Jensen. Deu o último gole em seu café e encarou um Jensen que parecia não ter acreditado muito naquilo. - Estou um pouco preocupado com algumas coisas. - Jared poderia soar vago o quanto quisesse, Jensen não acreditaria naquilo.

- Jared... - Ele decidiu baixar a guarda pois seu coração ficou apertado dentro do peito ao olhar nos olhos de um Jared daquele jeito. Parecia confuso.

- Ah sou "Jared" de novo agora? - O moreno alto ironizou meio sem querer ao ouvir Jensen parar de chamá-lo de 'patrão' ou 'senhor'. Ele riu um pouco triste, mas Jensen permaneceu sério.

Ackles, que passava longe de ser tolerante, deu as costas a Jared com cara de poucos amigos. Realmente ele não tinha paciência pra aquele tipo de coisa, me repreendia por se deixar aproximar. Ele suspirou e começou a andar como se saísse da pequena sala onde estavam após o almoço. Fechou a cara e, antes de alcançar a porta, ouviu novamente a voz do mais novo.

- Jensen, me desculpe – Jared disse antes de deixar o outro sair. Ele estava bravo consigo mesmo e pensando em Jensen e em Paris, no quanto sua vida foi infeliz até ali. - Não só por isso, mas por tudo.

Jensen, que geralmente não se dava por vencido, sempre abria exceções quando se tratava de Padalecki. Ele virou-se novamente para encarar Jared e, aos poucos, foi andando até ele. Ele percebeu que Jared estava realmente mal com alguma coisa. Sentiu dentro dele uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo.

**I could not fathom that**

_(Não podia imaginar que)_

**I would ever be without your love**

_(Ficaria sem o seu amor algum dia)_

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

_(Nunca pensei que me sentaria)_

**Here beside myself**

_(Aqui sozinho)_

- Não só por isso, mas me desculpe por todos esses anos. - Jared continuou colocando sua xícara de lado e andando ainda mais na direção do loiro. - Eu mal posso acreditar em tudo que aconteceu.

- O que? - Jensen parecia não entender do que se tratava tudo aquilo. - De que está falando, Jared? - O loiro agora além de preocupado com o outro, também parecia curioso.

- Você lembra aquela vez... - Jared escondeu um sorriso ao lembrar da situação. - Lembra quando tínhamos quatorze anos mais ou menos e pegamos o carro do meu pai escondido e fomos pra aquele lago perto da saída da fazenda?

- Lembro. - Jensen respondeu como se fosse uma memória muito longe. - Vagamente... - Ele tentou revirar na memória o que Jared queria dizer com aquilo. - Por que? O que tem isso agora?

- Fomos pra aquele lago e eu lembro que... - Padalecki passou a língua pelos lábios e ficou ligeiramente ruborizado - Eu lembro que quando tiramos a roupa pra entrar no lago eu... Eu fiquei olhando pra você só de cueca... - Ele riu e agora foi Jensen quem ficou vermelho. - Eu lembro do quanto... De como me senti...

- Jared, qual é o propósito de falarmos disso agora? - Jensen perguntou realmente sem entender, mas mais porque estava sem graça, Lembrava daquilo mas não sabia que Jared tinha reparado nele daquele jeito ou que tinha olhado pra ele com aqueles olhos.

- Eu te achei lindo. - Jared já estava com aquele sorriso infantil e Jensen baixou os olhos sem graça.

- Pra quê essa conversa? - Jensen já estava se sentindo incomodado em ficar novamente tão vulnerável na presença do outro.

- Porque é por isso que quero me desculpar... - Padalecki começou e, chegando ainda mais perto de Ackles, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo-o olhar pra ele. - Por esses momentos, por não lembrar deles quando deveria, por não ter dado valor a isso, a fazer essas coisas idiotas que me faziam feliz... Estar com você me fazia feliz...

- Jay... - Ele falou baixo, de maneira quase inaudível, não queria que ele percebesse que tinha o chamado pelo apelido de tantos anos. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo depois daquela lembrança? - Já conversamos sobre isso, por favor, não podemos ter esse tipo de relacionamento.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu. - Jared punha-se firme dessa vez, sabendo que seria difícil Jensen ceder. - Paris me contou coisas ontem que me fizeram perceber o quanto fui... e acho que ainda sou, um completo idiota.

- Jared, deixe essas coisas pra lá, por que insiste? Já fazem anos, isso não faz sentido! - Jensen queria se livrar de toda aquela situação. - Eu já disse a você, não sou nada do que você procura, não sou nada do que você quer! - O loiro soava quase desesperado.

- Não, Ackles. - Jared foi firme. - Você falou da outra vez, eu ouvi, agora é a minha vez. - Jared se transformou de um minuto para outro. Antes parecia perdido e confuso e agora era como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer. Jensen se surpreendeu com a atitude de Jared, que pareceu nunca afrontá-lo, mas agora estava mais do que determinado. - Por que me deixou fazer tudo aquilo?

**'Cause I didn't know you**

_(Porque eu não conhecia você)_

**'Cause you didn't know me**

_(Não conhecia a mim mesmo)_

**But I thought I knew everything**

_(Mas pensava que sabia de tudo)_

- Jared, você tinha seus amigos, você os escolheu, o que eu tinha pra fazer? - Ackles foi completamente honesto. - O que queria de mim? Que pensa que eu deveria ter feito? Você passou a me evitar, me jogar pra escanteio e no seu aniversário de dezesseis anos... - Jensen sorriu triste, pareceu lembrar de algo que há muito queria ter esquecido.

- O que tem meu aniversário? - Jared perguntou como se não soubesse do que Jensen estava falando. De fato já faziam muitos anos e ele provavelmente não lembrava ou sequer havia mesmo se dado conta. - Jensen, por favor. - Jared insistiu diante do silêncio do outro.

- Durante aquela semana... - Jensen começou mas falava devagar, olhando pro chão, como se fosse o último assunto do qual ele queria falar. - Fomos ao shopping no centro de Dallas, depois da escola... Eu lembro que você foi com seus amigos e eu estava lá, almoçando, pois a tarde voltaria pra fazer algumas matérias extras... - Jensen falava e Jared começou a se lembrar daquele dia. Pra ele, um dia comum onde nada demais havia acontecido. Tão trivial que possivelmente essa tenha sido a razão dele ter esquecido.

- Eu sei, lembro disso. Você estava tendo aulas de técnicas agrícolas a tarde por insistência do seu pai. - Jared disse rapidamente como se aquilo fosse enrolação pra que Jensen não chegasse logo ao assunto.

- Então você veio rapidamente falar comigo. - O loiro disse agora erguendo os olhos e encarando o nada. - Disse que há dias não me via mais na escola e que na fazenda eu sempre estava muito ocupado, quando na verdade seus amigos é quem não te deixavam mais passar tempo comigo...

- Jen, eu estava no time de futebol, geralmente ia viajar com eles e... - Jared começou falando como se tivesse uma boa explicação pra tudo, mas conforme ia se explicando, ia percebendo que de fato ele fora a pessoa que deixou Jensen de lado.

- Eu lembrava que se aniversário estava chegando e pensei, por um segundo, que veio no shopping falar comigo pra me convidar. - O loiro continuou não dando atenção as palavras anteriores de Jared. Nesse momento, seus olhos mostravam uma mágoa profunda. - Mas você não me chamou.

- Jensen, se eu pudesse refazer tudo isso, eu juro que... - Jared ficou tão decepcionado consigo mesmo que não sabia nem o que dizer. - Me perdoe, eu era um adolescente idiota.

- Já fazem muitos anos, Jared. - Jensen retomou suas feições indiferentes. - Como eu disse, não precisa ficar revivendo isso agora, já passou.

- Claramente isso não é passado nem pra você e nem pra mim. - Jared disse convicto. - Não quero sugerir um recomeço, pois dez anos é tempo demais pra esse tipo de coisa. Me perdoe por tudo que aconteceu.

- Se o problema que está te deixando assim é culpa, não se preocupe. - Jensen respirou fundo antes de continuar. Não queria mais guardar aquilo por mais difícil que fosse. - Está tudo bem. - O loiro pegou seu chapéu de cima da cômoda da sala e preparava-se para se retirar. - Ao menos me convide pro seu casamento. - Ele brincou mas triste, é claro. Aquilo feriu Jared como uma faca atravessando seu coração assim que o peão saiu completamente da casa.

**I never felt**

_(Nunca senti)_

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

_(O que estou sentindo)_

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

_(Agora que não ouço sua voz)_

Casamento. Estava aí uma coisa que Jared estava sentindo-se pressionado a fazer mas na verdade não queria. Era o que pensavam dele, era o que queriam dele, mas não era exatamente sua vontade própria. Jensen, por outro lado, parecia inatingível, mas ele não iria desistir. Só precisava de um plano, precisa provar a ele o que sentia. No fundo, ele sabia que Jensen não estava acreditando nele, precisava de todas as formas convencê-lo.

Jared sabia que tinha sido inconsequente e estava arrependido de tudo aquilo, tudo que ele precisava fazer era com que Jensen visse isso, estava decidido: era aquele peão que ele queria, e faria o que fosse preciso para conquistá-lo de volta, não importava o preço que isso seria.

Pegou o celular e ligou para Paris, disse rapidamente a ela que precisaria passar a noite em Dallas pois havia alguns compradores com quem se encontraria na manhã seguinte. Não articulou muito bem a mentira, mas se tratando de Paris, ele nem fez muita questão. Disse apenas que só votlaria pra casa manhã seguinte.

Saiu da casa em seguida e foi até o laboratório falar com Misha, saber como andavam as coisas. Olhou pela janela e viu Jensen checando a caminhonete pra saber se estava tudo em ordem, gritou de longe a Jared que iria abastecer mas voltaria logo. Padalecki acenou com a cabeça e entrou para falar com o agrônomo que parecia concentrado em analisar algumas amostras de solo e fazendo anotações.

- Collins. - Jared disse se aproximando dos equipamentos.

- Tudo em ordem, senhor Padalecki. Ph do solo está excelente e ainda está fértil e bem cuidado. - Misha dizia e Jared apenas concordava, satisfeito. - A terra vai estar pronta pra safra de milho depois que colhermos o soja. Não sei se o senhor já programou a rotação do solo.

- Rotação? - Jared ainda era novo nesse ramo, não sabia muitas coisas.

- Sim, senhor. - Misha explicou pacientemente. - Não podemos plantar a mesma coisa por duas safras seguintes, isso estragaria os nutrientes do solo. Tem que haver uma rotação. Épocas de soja e depois milho, então épocas de trigo e cevada. São grãos opostos, portanto não 'secam' e não 'cansam' o solo.

- Entendi. - Jared olhou novamente os gráficos. - E quanto aos compradores?

- Temos algumas indústrias, mas essa parte quem cuida é o Hartley. - Misha respondeu enquanto recolhia as coisas.

- Quem é Hartley? - Jared ainda não conhecia a todos.

- Justin... - Misha respondeu com certa intimidade. - Ele administra isso pro seu pai desde que saiu da faculdade, ele é ótimo.

- De onde eu conheço esse nome? - Jared puxou pela memória como se lembrasse de alguém que um dia conheceu.

- Running back do time da escola. - Jensen apareceu respondendo a pergunta do patrão. Achou estranho Jared não lembrar de seu colega de time.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

_(Quando você foi embora, perdi uma parte de mim)_

**It's still so hard to believe**

_(Ainda é difícil de acreditar)_

**Come back baby please cause**

_(Volte, amor, por favor, porque)_

**We belong together**

_(Nós pertencemos um ao outro)_

- Sério? - Jared riu ao lembrar-se do loiro magrelo que não via há anos. - Mas isso foi só durante o primeiro ano, depois ele mudou pra Houston.

- Ele mesmo. - Jensen disse um pouco azedo, pelo jeito não gostava de nenhum dos amigos de Jared. - Misha, quer que coloque isso de volta na caminhonete? - Ele perguntou, tentando se livrar daquela conversa.

- Tudo bem, Jensen, eu mesmo coloco. - Misha saiu porta afora com parte de seu equipamento pra carregar a caminhonete. - Vou pegar o telefone do Hartley pra te passar, patrão. - Misha finalizou e Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Jared? - O loiro perguntou antes de sair do pequeno laboratório. - A caminhonete está abastecida, a hora que quiser ir pra casa, está tudo pronto.

- Sim, iremos, mas não pra casa. - Jared recomeçou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Jensen franziu o cenho e, antes de conseguir perguntar onde iriam então, Jared continuou. - Vamos deixar Misha em sua casa e você vai pra Dallas comigo.

- Como é que é? - Jensen riu achando estranho. - Fazer o que na cidade?

- Vamos jantar e conversar. - Padalecki foi direto.

- Está de brincadeira, não é? - Jensen agora riu mais aberto, achando que Jared estava fazendo algum tipo de piada. - Não vou pra 'um encontro' com você.

- Mas é claro que você vai. - Jared foi quem riu dessa vez, viu certo pânico nos olhos do outro. - Isso é uma ordem.

- Jared...

- Você vai sim, disse que me perdoou, prove. - Jared o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer protesto.

- Estou sujo! - Jensen respondeu como se aquilo fosse impedir Jared de alguma coisa. - estava no meio de bichos antes de vir pra cá, cavalos, galinhas, porcos... E agora passei pelo meio de uma plantação imensa de soja! - Ackles dizia como se tudo aquilo fosse óbvio e Jared apenas sorriu. - Como vamos a um restaurante comigo vestido desse jeito? - Jensen realmente tinha sua parcela de razão, estava com um jeans surrado, sujo, com botas até o joelho igualmente lameadas e a camisa aberta no peito. Costumava ser azul, agora não se sabia mais que cor era. Sem falar em seu chapéu de feltro marrom.

- Você está incrível. - Jared respondeu se aproximando dele. - Mas pode tomar um banho aqui na casa ao lado e pode vestir algumas roupas que tenho no carro. Provavelmente servem em você.

- Jay, por favor...

- Eu quero sair com você e sei que também quer passar mais tempo comigo. - Jared agora falava num sussurro bem perto do rosto de Ackles. - Se continuar dizendo não, vou ter que te beijar pra convencer. - Ele disse rindo e Ackles apenas respirou fundo e rendeu-se.

- É apenas um jantar, certo? - Ele disse um pouco sem graça. - Apenas isso.

- Aham. - Jared respondeu enquanto saía. - Estou te esperando no carro. - Ele saia do pequeno laboratório enquanto Jensen continuava se olhando daquele jeito. - Venha pegar umas roupas e não demore... Eu dirijo.

Ackles mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Sempre que ele tentava se livrar de Jared, ele dava um jeito de convencê-lo a fazer algo que ele queria fugir. Mas aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos verdes e aqueles cabelos longos eram difíceis de resistir.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota da autora:**_

_1) O restaurante mencionado na fic realmente existe, se quiserem ter uma ideia mais precisa quando lerem a fic, é só buscar o nome no Google, tem fotos do lugar e dos pratos. Ótimo mesmo._

_2) A música da fic é Cry, da Kelly Clarkson. Em todos os capítulos em que eu usei músicas, procurei usá-las de maneira a ambientar a leitura, mas dessa vez eu realmente me superei HAHAHAH... Essa música encaixou perfeitamente não apenas no capítulo, mas em quase toda a fase da história. Muito bacana se vocês puderem ler ouvindo._

_3) Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Estou adorando todas! Muito obrigada de coração mesmo, vocês são o máximo! =)_

_Certo, agora podem ler, qualquer coisa podem me mandar PM/Review. Boa leitura!_

**J&J **

**If anyone ask I'll tell them we both just moved on**

_(Se alguém perguntar, apenas direi que ambos seguimos em frente)_

**When people all stare I pretend that I don't hear them talk.**

_(Quando as pessoas estiverem olhando, vou fingir que não ouço o que elas dizem)_

O restaurante se chamava Iron Cactus, ficava na Main Street, no centro de Dallas. O lugar não poderia ser mais incrível, com culinária mexicana. Jared realmente tinha um ótimo gosto pra esse tipo de coisa. Especialmente quando queria impressionar.

Chegaram no local de última hora, não haviam reservas, mas Padalecki já era conhecido da casa, especialmente porque conhecia muito bem o dono, James Lafferty, seu colega de time e de escola.

Jensen estava com cara de poucos amigos. Não poderia ter mais motivos para isso: estava fora de seu ambiente normal, com pessoas que ele nunca viu antes, vestindo algum terno caro de Jared e num lugar que, se dependesse dele, nunca iria porque seu bolso certamente não permitiria. Na opinião dele, Jared não poderia conhecê-lo menos naquele sentido. Jantar... Poderiam comer qualquer coisa, por que esse _playboy_ não escolheu qualquer hamburgueria com cerveja e música country? Mas não, ele tinha que estar ali, de novo, ao redor de amigos de escola num restaurante exageradamente chique.

- Não acredito. - James veio ao encontro dos dois assim que Jared passou pela porta. - Achei que você já tivesse parado de crescer, aparentemente não. - Piadas com a altura de Jared. Nunca se cansavam delas.

- Lafferty. - Jared sorriu e retribuiu o cumprimento do amigo. - Lugar incrível, parabéns. Da última vez que vim aqui, estava diferente.

- Fizemos algumas reformas. - James respondeu olhando ao redor do lugar, Jared e Jensen fizeram o mesmo. - Acho que valeu a pena, temos recebido muitos elogios.

- Fico feliz, cara, parabéns. - Jared disse dando dois tapinhas no ombro de James. - Espero que tenha mesa pra nós. - Ele continuou estendendo o braço até Jensen, como se pedisse pra que ele se aproximasse mais. - Esse é Jensen Ackles, não sei se você lembra dele.

- Mas é claro. - James respondeu estendendo a mão para Jensen. O loiro pode perceber em seu olhar que ele não tinha exatamente certeza se o conhecia. - Como vai, senhor Ackles?

- Bem. - Jensen segurou o riso ao ouvir James chamá-lo de 'senhor'. Também retribuiu o cumprimento e imediatamente James os guiou a uma das mesas.

Os dois sentaram-se e James avisou que chamaria um dos garçons pra que os atendesse em alguns minutos, dando tempo a eles para olharem o menu e o que queriam. A mesa era de canto, um tanto quanto romântica. O local era bem iluminado, porém era uma iluminação propositalmente mais fraca, pra dar um ar mais íntimo ao local. A decoração estava apropriada e Jared parecia bem indeciso quanto ao que pedir e Jensen... Bem, Jensen estava lá sem saber o que dizer e nem o que fazer. Ainda olhava ao redor um pouco perdido.

- Gostou do lugar? - Jared resolveu puxar assunto.

- Sim. - Ackles respondeu um pouco inseguro e Jared é claro que percebeu. - Mas não precisava tudo isso, poderíamos ter ido comer em qualquer outro lugar. - Jensen continuou tentando não parecer rude.

- As raras vezes que vim pra cá pra visitar ou passar os fins de ano, eu sempre vim aqui. - Jared explicou calmamente.

- Você nunca ficava na fazenda. - Jensen falou num tom mais baixo, como se, por um bom tempo, contasse os dias até que chegasse o dia de Jared chegar. Depois de alguns anos, percebeu que sofria muito ao fazê-lo e simplesmente resolveu começar a ignorar quando ficava sabendo que Jared viria.

- É, eu sempre fiquei na cidade mesmo. - Jared confirmou tentando parecer casual. - Já escolheu o que quer? - Ele achou que seria melhor mesmo mudar de assunto. Tudo que ele falava de certa forma parecia trazer lembranças ruins ao outro.

- Qualquer coisa está ótimo. - Ackles respondeu olhando o menu fechado em sua frente. - Peça o que não for muito caro. Não estou com fome..

- Jensen, dê uma chance, vamos. - Jared tentou animar o loiro.

- Estou dando. - Jensen respondeu tranquilo. - Não sei o que pedir. - Ele concluiu deixando o orgulho de lado e abrindo a primeira página do menu. - Esse especial da casa parece bom, tem molho de jalapeño, Pollo Relleno.

- Era exatamente esse que eu também estava olhando. - Jared sorriu mais animado ao ver que ao menos Jensen passou a se esforçar. Jared ergueu um dos braços para chamar o garçom e fazer os pedidos.

**x.x.x.x**

**Whenever I see you,**

_(Sempre que eu te ver,)_

**I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue**

_(Engolirei meu orgulho e morderei a língua)_

**Pretend I'm okay with it all  
**_(Fingirei que estou bem com tudo)_

**Act like there's nothing wrong**

_(Agir como se nada estivesse errado)_

Os dois jantaram e, pra quem não estava com fome, Jensen pareceu gostar muito da comida e Jared, que já conhecia, apenas comprovou o excelente lugar que tinha escolhido. Assim que terminaram de comer, o garçom voltou a mesa para pegar pratos e perguntar se queriam mais alguma coisa, os dois disseram não, mas ainda assim Lafferty mandou a mesa deles um drink de Don Julio, tequila especial da casa.

- Quero saber tudo. - Jared começou depois do primeiro gole esquentar seu peito.

- Que tudo? - Jensen também experimentou a bebida e tinha que admitir que era a melhor já tinha experimentado.

- De você. - Jared recostou-se na mesa apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Gesticulava com as mãos olhando para Jensen como alguém que prestava muita atenção. - O que aconteceu com você... Você sabe praticamente todas as coisas que aconteceram comigo... O que fez na época da escola e, especialmente, porque me deixou ir embora sem nunca dizer nada.

- Claro. - Jensen riu achando aquela situação no mínimo cômica. - Só isso? Coisas simples de serem conversadas. - Ele bebeu mais um gole da tequila.

- Quero saber mesmo. - Jared foi honesto. - Quer dizer, eu preciso saber...

- Você estava lá, o que aconteceu foi o que viu. - Ackles começou após um longo suspiro. - Paramos de nos falar, você foi pra faculdade em Londres e montou sua vida por lá... Tudo isso, claro, com sua namorada. - Jensen finalizou achando que a ideia de jantar com Jared tinha passado de ruim para péssima.

- Não. Quero saber o que aconteceu nos intervalos, quero saber o que perdi. - Jared sentia-se mal por estar pressionando daquela forma, mas era como se quisesse entender porque havia perdido aquele homem daquela forma. Ele pensou, no fundo, que se as coisas fossem nos dias atuais, ele jamais faria algo como aquilo.

- Um dia... - Jensen começou rendido, Jared não ia desistir mesmo. - Estava te esperando do lado de fora da casa pra irmos a escola, tínhamos mais ou menos quinze anos. Eu não queria ir pra aquela escola e nem meu pai queria que eu fosse, mas senhor Gerald insistiu em pagar por meus estudos naquela escola em que você também estudava, desde os primeiros anos.

- Eu lembro, íamos pra escola junto, Cliff costumava nos levar. - Jared relembrou o antigo motorista de seu pai que agora tinha seu próprio negócios de aluguel de limousines.

- Mas as coisas mudaram quando chegamos ao ensino médio. As coisas mudaram muito. - Jensen colocou-se na mesma posição que Jared, escorando-se na mesa. Parecia mais a vontade em falar do assunto agora. Padalecki baixou os olhos como se estivesse envergonhado. - Você tinha comentado comigo num dia que James lhe chamou pra fazer testes para entrar no time de futebol da escola. Eu achei legal, achei que você levaria jeito e disse que você deveria tentar.

- É, aparentemente foi ideia da Paris. - Jared comentou com certo desdém.

- Eu sei. - Jensen respondeu para surpresa de Jared. - Escutei ela nos corredores da escola falando sobre você. Ela era amiga daquelas garotas... Sophia, Erica, Katie... Líderes de torcida.

- Você nunca me contou isso. - Jared disse sem entender.

- Fiquei sabendo depois, muito tempo depois. Como te contaria se você não estava falando comigo? - Jensen sorriu triste.

- Eu só aceitei fazer os testes porque você me disse que era uma boa ideia! - Jared meio que protestou.

- E era! - Jensen respondeu no mesmo tom. - Você era ótimo jogando, imaginei de primeiro momento que aqueles moleques sabiam por isso chamaram. - Jared apenas suspirou e Jensen continuava. - Depois você fez os testes e chegou pra me contar, fiquei feliz por você, fomos contar pro seu pai... - Jensen agora ria ao lembrar do jeito de ambos naquele dia. - Fiquei orgulhoso de você.

- Engraçado você dizer isso. - Jared sorriu triste sem conseguir encarar Jensen desta vez. - Chad, James e os outros garotos viviam dizendo que você ficaria com inveja.

- Inveja? - Jensen riu solto agora, tomando mais um gole de tequila. - Tinha muitos motivos pra ter, Jay, mas isso era uma coisa que eu nunca senti de você. - Jared não tinha uma boa resposta pra aquilo e simplesmente ficou em silêncio. - Então, depois de algumas semanas, eu estava esperando você pra ir pra escola e você olhou pra mim de um jeito diferente, apenas dizendo que iria com um dos garotos, Justin, que tinha acabado de fazer dezesseis anos e ganhado um carro do pai.

- Eu não lembro muito da primeira vez que isso aconteceu, apenas lembro que aquilo passou a acontecer muitas vezes no ensino médio. Eu ia sempre de carona com ele. - Jared agora lembrou-se das feições de Jensen uma das vezes em que disse a Jensen que iria com Justin.

**If anyone ask I'll tell them we just grew apart**

_(Se alguém perguntar, apenas direi que nos distanciamos)_

**And what would I care if they believe me or not?**

_(E o que me importa se eles acreditam ou não?)_

- Jared, escute... - Jensen pareceu mais sério agora apesar de ainda triste. - Não faça isso com você mesmo, certo? Você mesmo disse, deixemos isso no passado, não quero falar sobre isso. Está em busca de redenção? Pare com isso.

- Não é nada disso. Quero apenas entender o que houve, entender o que eu fiz! - Jared quase soava desesperado. - Quero _a gente_ de volta...

- Não há nada para ser entendido e não há lugar ou situação alguma pra voltar! - Jensen disse como se aquilo fosse uma grande bobagem da parte de Jared. - Isso foi há dez anos atrás. Somos adultos, não tem necessidade nenhuma de estarmos ainda falando sobre isso, isso não é assunto inacabado.

- Qual parte do eu estar apaixonado por você que você ainda não entendeu? - Jared foi direto, disse sem pensar muito nas consequência.

- Você não está apaixonado por mim! - Mas Jensen foi rápido na resposta. - Está se sentindo culpado, está querendo se redimir comigo, isso não é estar apaixonado.

- Como é que é? - Jared agora parecia um pouco exaltado, mas Jensen permanecia irredutível, convencido de sua verdade.

- E Paris? Vai se casar com ela, esse acontecimento é esperado há anos! - jensen riu da obviedade daquilo.

- Eu sei, mas não vou me casar com ela! - Jared insistia em sua ideia. - Não é ela que eu quero, é você!

- Tem noção do absurdo que está dizendo? - Jensen ficou sério, franzindo o senho e achando que Jared tinha enlouquecido de vez. - Ela ficou com você por _dez anos_! E você? Por acaso ela o amarrou ao lado dela? Até onde eu sei, você estava com ela porque sentia algo. Ou vai querer me dizer que demorou dez anos para perceber que não tinha futuro com ela?

- Você está simplificando as coisas demais! Nem tudo é preto e branco, Jensen! - Jared estava revoltado e controlando o tom apenas para não subir a voz.

- Ouça... - Jensen respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Está tudo bem entre a gente, certo? Case-se, tenha filhos... Não tenho nada para oferecer. - O loiro desencostou da mesa e praticamente jogou-se para trás na cadeira, olhando para um Jared cujo os olhos de moviam tão rapidamente revelando o quão confuso aquela conversa o estava deixando. - Sou um peão de fazenda... Não sei fazer outra coisa, tem noção do quão limitada sua vida seria comigo?

- Pare de se menosprezar, as coisas não são bem assim! - Jared tentou argumentar mas estava revoltado demais pra pensar direito.

- Não estou me menosprezando, tenho muito orgulho de quem eu sou e principalmente do fato de eu ser um tipo de pessoa que não esquece de onde veio. - Ele deu de ombros ao suspiro irritado de Jared. - Eu não sou um homem bonito nem inteligente. Meu gênio é o pior que você poderia imaginar e sou honesto o suficiente pra admitir isso.

- Jensen... - Jared já deixou a agressividade de lado e agora só parecia em pânico. Pegou em uma das mãos do loiro. - Não fale assim, por favor... Por que está dando essa interpretação?

- Porque é assim que as coisas são. - Ele soltou-se da mão de Jared. - Vou ficar na fazenda, não vou a lugar nenhum. - O loiro disse e Jared nada respondeu, não o encarava nos olhos. - Vamos resolver as coisas com o tempo, mas por favor... Pare de dizer que está apaixonado por mim porque você não está.

**Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart**

_(Sempre que eu sentir que suas lembranças partirem meu coração)_

**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all**

_(Fingirei que estou bem com tudo)_

**Act like there's nothing wrong**

_(Agir como se não estivesse nada errado)_

Jensen levantou-se da mesa e, apesar de sentir-se estranho naquele terno preto de Jared, que deveria ter custado caro, arrumou a camisa branca e tirou fôlego não se sabe de onde pra concluir em frente a um Jared que estava abalado com a conversa, mais do que ele pensou que ficaria.

- Onde você vai? - Jared perguntou sem entender porque Jensen havia levantado.

- Christian mora há algumas quadras daqui, não se preocupe, vou ficar na casa dele. - Ackles dizia enquanto fechava um dos botões do terno. - Cedo preciso ir a fazenda do senhor Murray, ver como está Tempestade. - Jared tinha se esquecido completamente que havia mandado Jensen uma vez por semana para a fazenda de Chad.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa ficar aqui, vamos pra casa. - Jared disse desanimado enquanto puxava dinheiro da carteira para pagar a conta.

- Não, acho que precisa de um tempo sozinho. - Ackles foi prático, mas na verdade sentia que quem precisava de um tempo sozinho era ele mesmo.

- Jen... - Jared quase implorou.

- Estarei de volta na parte da tarde, não se preocupe, são apenas algumas horas. - Ele insistiu não deixando que Jared falasse. Ele tinha medo de que se o moreno alto falasse ou fizesse qualquer outra coisa, ele cederia e acreditaria em toda aquela bobagem que Jared disse e o abraçaria sem pensar duas vezes. - Te vejo amanhã, patrão. - Ele disse num tom de brincadeira. - Obrigado pelo jantar.

Jared pensou novamente em impedi-lo mas sabia que seria inútil. Ele estava decidido e não tinha nada que Padalecki pudesse fazer. Ele respirou fundo e sentou-se de volta na mesa. Por um momento sozinho ficou pensando em tudo que Jensen havia dito. Será que ele tinha razão? Seu coração não poderia estar mais triste com tudo, ele não sabia se estava confuso desde o começo ou se tudo isso que Jensen disse o afetou de maneira brusca e errada. Mas no fundo, sentiu que era só o jeito que ele encontrou de o afastar ainda mais, ele ainda tinha medo.

**I'm talking in circles**

_(Estou enrolando as palavras)_

**I'm lying, they know it**

_(Estou mentindo, eles sabem)_

**Why won't this just all go away?**

_(Por que isso tudo simplesmente não vai embora?)_

James apareceu na mesa tirando Jared de seus devaneios por um instante. O moreno sentou-se na mesa e Padalecki o encarou como se ainda tivessem quinze anos, com a diferença de que não tinham acabado de se conhecer. Lafferty provavelmente percebeu que algo estava errado quando viu Jensen sair do bar daquele jeito, reparou que ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- O que houve com seu amigo? - Ele perguntou olhando um Jared que parecia cansado. O moreno alto respirou fundo.

- Como puderam fazer aquilo comigo? - Ele disse olhando para um James confuso. Quando aquela conversa se tornou sobre ele?

- Te ofereço uma dose de tequila de cortesia e você já está bêbado? - James riu não entendendo nada, brincou com a situação. - De que diabos está falando, Pada-boy?

- Por que não gostavam dele na escola? O que ele fez a vocês? - Ele perguntou sério, foi quando James se deu conta do que aquilo se tratava. - Quer dizer, eu sei que o pai dele não tinha dinheiro como os nossos e que o cabelo dele era engraçado e ele ainda passava aquele gel estranho... - Jared riu ao lembrar-se do quanto Jensen melhorou com o tempo. - E ele usava aquele óculos maior que o rosto dele e a camisa por dentro da calça, aquelas camisas de flanela horríveis! - Ele riu agora um pouco perdido em lembranças. - Estava sempre com as mesmas botas... - Ele virou-se para um James crescido, com os olhos baixos, parecia lembrar das mesmas coisas que Jared. - Ainda assim... O que ele fez pra vocês?

- Jay, fazem muitos anos... - James não tinha uma resposta pra aquilo. - Sabe como são adolescentes, éramos idiotas.

- É o que tenho dito a mim mesmo desde que cheguei. Eu tinha esquecido completamente da vida que eu havia deixado aqui quando voltei.

- O que foi agora? - James perguntou debochado. - Foi nossa culpa também você ter decidido ir pra Londres?

- Não. - Jared foi rápido ao responder. - Mas vocês não precisavam ter sido tão ruins com ele na escola e me fazer andar somente com vocês e não com ele! - Padalecki agora parecia se defender.

- O que? - James estava incrédulo. - Você lembra o que eu disse a você no vestiário sobre a sua festa de aniversário?

- Lembro. - Jared respondeu remetendo sua mente de volta àquele momento depois de tantos anos. - Você e Chad disseram que se ele aparecesse, vocês, o time e as garotas não iriam!

- É! - James confirmou. - Te demos uma escolha. - Ele disse uma verdade muito dura para Jared, fez o moreno alto levantar-se e preparar-se para sair. - Me desculpe se fomos a escolha errada pra você, Padalecki.

- Ah você pode apostar que foi. - Jared não mediu palavras, estava ligeiramente exaltado. - E sim, vá em frente, coloque mesmo a culpa em mim!

- Jared. - James começou o segurando pelo braço já que parecia que ele iria sair correndo do restaurante. - Não estou colocando a culpa em você. Tínhamos dezesseis anos. - Ele disse calmamente, não entendendo porque aquilo era agora uma grande coisa. - E isso também não te dá o direito de culpar alguém... Poderia ter dito que não abriria mão da amizade dele por nossa causa, poderia ter nos dito que éramos idiotas se não quiséssemos ir a sua festa por causa de um garoto qualquer que nem falava com a gente... Você preferiu se omitir e fazer o que pedimos.

- Ah mas é claro que eu deveria. - Jared ironizou. - Porque quando temos dezesseis anos somos mesmo muito espertos! - Ele disse rindo forçado no final. James apenas suspirou rendido.

- Não foi culpa de ninguém e ao mesmo tempo foi culpa de todos. - James disse mais calmo, fazendo Jared se recompor aos poucos. - Até mesmo Jensen poderia ter se imposto e ido atrás de você tentando te fazer abrir os olhos, mas ele igualmente não me pareceu muito interessado em conversar com você pra saber o que estava acontecendo.

= James...

- Jared. - O dono do restaurante impediu que Jared falasse. - Todo mundo comete erros, especialmente na adolescência. - Ele fez uma pausa e Jared o encarou nos olhos. - É por isso que crescemos. É por isso que somos pessoas melhores hoje, pois tentamos consertar o que fizemos, é por isso que estava com ele hoje... Você amadureceu provando que está pronto para as consequências e ele, só de estar aqui, prova que ainda resta respeito e consideração pela amizade de vocês. Esqueça isso, siga em frente.

Jared não respondeu nada, apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça. James estava certo, aquele assunto já devera ter acabado pelo menos pra ele. Ele retomava o tempo todo pois parecia ainda afetar Jensen, mas na verdade era a culpa que o afetava cada vez mais. Ao mesmo tempo que acalmava-se pensava em Jensen e ainda sentia seu coração ali, na garganta, por que ele não acreditava? Bastou vê-lo novamente para perceber não apenas o erro que cometeu ao deixá-lo de lado mas especialmente por não ver o que realmente sentia por ele.

- Vá pra casa, fique com Paris. Chad disse que ela está na cidade. - James continuou enquanto acompanhava Jared até a saída do restaurante. - Estão pensando em marcar o casamento pra quando?

- Não a pedi em casamento ainda. - O moreno alto respondeu indiferente. - Mas acho que é o que preciso fazer. - Ele disse lembrando-se das palavras de Jensen, quando o loiro disse pra que ele se casasse com Hilton.

- Concentre-se em seu futuro. Passado não vai te ajudar agora. - Ele apertou a mão de Jared despedindo-se. - As portas estão sempre aberta, volte sempre.

- Irei. - Jared respondeu olhando ao longo da rua principal do centro de Dallas antes de entrar no carro. - Não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum. - Ele disse mais para si do que para o amigo, pois assim como Jensen, ele também ficaria por perto por um bom tempo.

**x.x.x.x**

Sentia-se desamparado. Como se não pertencesse a esse planeta. Estava tão alheio de tudo que nem sabia como chegou ao apartamento de Christian passando das dez da noite. Jensen vagou por alguns minutos pelas conhecidas ruas de Dallas pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer. Brigou muito com aquela sensação, mas as lágrimas simplesmente teimavam em aparecer e ele não conseguia conter, era mais forte que ele. Seu cérebro não obedecia mais a seus comandos.

Christian abriu a porta num susto ao ver Jensen ali, ele nunca esperaria por aquilo. Viu Jensen de um jeito que em todos aqueles anos de amizade, nunca tinha visto. O loiro abraçou-se a Christian quando o amigo abriu a porta e chorou no ombro feito criança.

- Jensen... - Ele não sabia muito bem por onde começar. - O que aconteceu?

- Ele disse que está apaixonado por mim. - Jensen tinha o mesmo tom de alguém que veio informar o falecimento de um parente querido. - E eu... Eu disse a ele que ele estava mentindo pra si mesmo.

- Por que você faria uma idiotice dessas? - Christian soltou-se de Jensen enquanto o loiro sentava no sofá da sala do pequeno apartamento do veterinário. - Esperou uma década pra dar uma resposta dessas? Enlouqueceu?

- Eu não.. Não quero falar sobre isso agora. - Ackles enxugou as lágrimas e tentava se recompor. Tirou o terno de Jared porque sentia que era aquilo que o estava fazendo chorar. O cheiro dele na roupa. - Posso dormir aqui?

- É claro. - Kane respondeu abrindo uma cerveja para o amigo enquanto a TV exibia um filme de faroeste qualquer. - Se quiser falar, estou aqui. Se quiser ficar em silêncio, estou aqui também. - Christian disse sentando-se ao lado de Jensen onde ambos ficavam de frente para a TV.

Jensen sentia-se mais sortudo que Jared, ao menos tinha amigos melhores que os dele.

**Is it over yet?**

_(Isso já acabou?)_

**Can I open my eyes?**

_(Posso abrir meus olhos?)_

**Is this hard as it gets?**

_(É tão difícil quanto parece?)_

**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

_(É assim que se sente quando se chora de verdade?)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Grew up in a small town**

_(Cresci numa cidade pequena)_

**And when the rain would fall down**

_(E quando a chuva caía)_

**I'd just stare out my window**

_(Eu ficava na minha janela)_

- Você fez o que? - Christian perguntava enquanto dirigia até a fazenda de Chad Michael Murray para deixar Jensen.

- Christian, é a realidade. - Jensen que ainda estava imensamente triste, mas preferia focar na razão e no trabalho, respondeu já cansado de ouvir o amigo o repreender tanto. - Eu queria muito que aquilo tudo fosse verdade...

- Jensen, sério, eu não entendo. - Kane estava inconformado após ouvir a história toda. - Como toma uma decisão dessas sem dar uma chance ao cara?

- Isso não se trata apenas de sentimentos e passado, Kane. - Jensen tentava explicar mais pra si mesmo do que pro amigo. - Ou vai querer dizer que acha possível que eu e ele, dois homens, vamos viver um romance de cinema? Pára, isso não faz sentido.

- Certo. - O veterinário percebeu que era inútil discutir. - Faça o que quiser, ok? Só depois não diga que você não teve um bom amigo que lhe mostrasse o caminho certo e ainda assim você preferiu tomar outra rota. - O moreno de cabelos longos até os ombros parou o carro na entrada da casa da fazenda de Chad.

- Até mais tarde, obrigado por me deixar dormir lá e me trazer até aqui. - Jensen foi sincero e desceu do carro. Kane apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Sempre que precisar. - Foi a resposta do outro antes de arrancar com o carro de volta até a saída.

Jensen subiu o pequeno lance de escadas que dava acesso a porta mas, antes de bater, Chad apareceu ao pé da mesma escada.

- Bom dia, senhor. - Jensen disse descendo de volta as escadas para ir ao encontro do loiro dono do lugar. Não estava em seu melhor humor, especialmente se tratando de Chad Michael Murray.

- Como está, Jensen? - Chad estendeu a mão simpático e Jensen retribuiu o cumprimento, não a simpatia..

- Muito bem, senhor. - Foi a resposta do peão. Seca. - Já estou pronto para começar, basta me mostrar onde é o celeiro e os estábulos.

- Claro, venha comigo. - Chad começou a andar e Jensen o seguiu. - Conseguiu encontrar o lugar com facilidade? É um pouco longe da fazenda de Jared.

- Eu estava na cidade, na casa de um amigo. - Jensen foi sincero mas sem mais explicações. Já tratou de mudar de assunto. - Ele conhecia o caminho já, sem maiores problemas. Como está Tempestade?

- Está ótima. - Chad disse sorrindo. - Acho que ela vai ficar feliz em ver um rosto familiar por aqui.

- Espero. - Jensen se permitiu sorrir, já tinha muitos dias que não via sua velha amiga.

**Dreaming of what could be**

_(Sonhando com o que poderia ser)_

**And if I'd end up happy**

_(E se eu teria um final feliz)_

**I would pray  
(Eu rezava)**

Chegaram nos estábulos e Jensen percebeu que tudo era de primeira linha, todo equipamento usado praticamente novo. Parecia que Chad estava levando tudo muito a sério por ali, Jensen ficou até surpreendido com o cuidado que ele estava tendo com a égua. O dono apresentou Jensen a alguns peões que estavam por ali e Jensen logo se sentiu em casa, estava rodeado de pessoas como ele no ambiente que ele realmente sabia quem era.

- Senhor. - Ackles chamou no momento em que Chad estava saindo.

- Pois não, Jensen? - Chad parou onde estava, na saída do estábulo e Jensen andou até ele.

- Será que eu não poderia conseguir uma outra roupa? - Ele ainda vestia um jeans que pertencia a Jared e segurava o terno preto em mãos. Sem falar na camisa impecavelmente branca.

- Mas é claro. - Chad riu ao se dar conta de como Jensen estava. - Vou falar com um dos peões, algum deles deve ter algo que sirva em você. - Chad disse e Jensen agradeceu. - Por que veio trabalhar desse jeito?

- Eu... - Ackles não sabia muito bem o que dizer. - Estava na cidade num... restaurante e tive que vir direto pra cá, não tive tempo de me trocar.

- Certo. - Chad disse como quem não queria se intrometer muito apesar daquilo não fazer muito sentido, pois gritava que se Jensen não tinha dormido em casa, era porque com certeza tinha _se dado bem._ - Está vendo aquele cara com chapéu? - Chad apontou para um dos peões e Jensen confirmou que o viu. - Ele se chama Stephen. Vocês tem basicamente o mesmo tamanho, fale com ele.

- Obrigado, senhor. - Jensen agradeceu e rumou para falar com Stephen Colletti, um dos peões mais jovens da fazenda de Chad.

**Trying hard to reach out**

_(Tentando ao máximo alcançar)_

**But when I tried to speak out**

_(Mas quando eu tentava falar)_

**Felt like no one could hear me**

_(Sentia como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir)_

**x.x.x.x**

Era só olhar para a cara de Jared para perceber que ele não tinha pregado o olho direito a noite toda. Estava no escritório da casa grande olhando alguns resultados que Misha havia trazido a ele naquela manhã. Já era quase meio dia e ele praticamente já entendia tudo de plantação de soja, graças ao metodismo de Collins.

- Ei... - Paris apareceu na porta do escritório do namorado. - Acho que estava acostumada a ter você só pra mim em Londres. Sinto sua falta. - Ela disse enquanto entrava e andava na direção de Jared.

- Desculpe. - Ele disse sincero, jogando os papéis em cima da mesa. - Está tudo ainda uma loucura. - Ele respondeu cansado enquanto ela sentava-se no colo dele.

- Jare, não quero pressionar. - Ela começou séria. - Mas você não acha que está na hora de...

- Nos casarmos. - Ele completou a frase da loira. Na realidade, ele tinha que dar créditos a ela, era a primeira vez que ela mencionava aquilo. Esperava sempre por ele. - Está sim.

- Que bom que concorda, não quis parecer aquelas malucas que arrastam homens para o altar. - Ela riu fazendo Jared rir também. - Podemos decidir isso neste mês, quem sabe em seis meses...

- Sim, veremos. - Jared respondeu e em seguida ela deu um beijo calmo no rapaz.

- Está muito ocupado? Adoraria que você me levasse para fazer compras. - Ela disse saltando do colo dele. - Sei que não é o que você mais gosta de fazer, mas poderemos comprar algo pra você.

- Paris... - Ele riu do jeito infantil dela, crente de que ele amaria fazer aquilo. - Podemos remarcar? Preciso ir até a fazenda de Chad buscar Jensen e quero conversar com ele também.

- Vai ficar mesmo me devendo! - Ela apontou o dedo pra ele de um jeito divertido enquanto saía do escritório dele. Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Apesar de tudo, Paris não era a pior pessoa do mundo. Pensou na conversa breve que teve com James sobre adolescência. Realmente não poderia passar o resto da vida julgando a moça por ter sido uma _garota malvada_ quando tinha quinze anos. Vindo de onde ela vinha, era até natural que fosse mimada e acostumada a ter tudo que queria. Com o tempo e a convivência com Jared, ela foi melhorando.

**Wanted to belong here**

_(Queria fazer parte daqui)_

**But something felt so wrong here**

_(Mas alguma coisa estava errada aqui)_

**So I'd pray**

_(Então eu rezava)_

**I could breakaway**

_(Eu poderia me libertar)_

Ele levantou-se de onde estava e deixou o escritório e a casa. Passou na cozinha avisar Mary Ann que estava indo buscar Jensen mas logo voltaria. Estava aí outra coisa que ele não saberia como lidar. Havia cansado de se planejar. O que diria, o que faria... Jensen estava convicto de algo e seria difícl fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Não sabia exatamente se deveria correr atrás dele e provar seus sentimentos ou se o deixaria pra lá mesmo, simplesmente pra ver se ele sentia falta e passava a fazer sua parte também.

Isso tudo o estava deixando louco. Ele nunca foi assim antes. Tinha que confessar que se achava igualmente mimado as vezes pois também não sabia lidar muito bem com o que não podia ter.

Ele ligou o carro e partiu pra fazenda do amigo buscar o peão.

**x.x.x.x**

- Não é muito complicado, mas peça a Stephen que penteie a pelagem na direção do pêlo, senão ela pode ficar irritada. - Jensen explicava a Chad alguns cuidados com a égua Andaluz. - Na verdade, por ela ser puro-sangue, o que ela come precisa de atenção também se quiser preservar a musculatura.

- O mesmo vale para Chuvisco quando ele vier? - Chad perguntou olhando Jensen acariciar Tempestade.

- Sim, mas ele é macho, então tem algumas coisas diferentes. - Jensen respondeu enquanto colocava Tempestade de volta em sua baia no estábulo. - E dê água filtrada para ambos, evita que fiquem com vermes.

- Obrigado, Jensen. - Chad disse dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Jensen. - Vai voltar aqui em três dias, não é?

- Vou sim. - Ele respondeu animado, tinha gostado do lugar. - Se meu patrão permitir, posso trazer algumas selas que Tempestade usava lá na fazenda. Por já estar acostumada com elas, talvez fique mais fácil do usar selas nova para montá-la.

- Se Jared não ver problemas, por mim está ótimo. - Murray e Jensen caminhavam a fim de sair do estábulo e já irem para o celeiro.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

_(Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar)_

**I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky**

_(Farei o que for preciso até tocar o céu)_

**Make a wish, take a chance**

_(Faça um desejo, aproveite uma oportunidade)_

**Make a change and breakaway**

_(Mude e liberte-se)_

Jensen estava surpreendido com o quanto Chad parecia engajado no ramo. Não queria apenas dar ordens, queria participar de tudo e parecia bastante cuidadoso e interessado.

- Onde aprendeu tanto? - Chad perguntou ao peão no momento em que entraram no celeiro esperar por Jared, que havia ligado para a empregada de Chad dizendo que iria buscar Jensen.

- Com meu pai, na fazenda. Com seu Gerald também. - Jensen respondeu modesto. - É a única coisa que sei fazer direito. - Ele foi honesto e Chad apenas sorriu.

- Jensen, gosto muito do seu trabalho. - Chad começou elogiando, ficando de frente para Jensen. - Sei que foram apenas algumas horas, mas gostei dos resultados.

- Obrigado, senhor Murray. - Ackles assumiu a típica postura rústica quando agradeceu.

- Mas tenho a leve impressão de que você não gostou muito. - Murray foi sincero, até porque não tinha como disfarçar as caras e bocas que Jensen fez pra ele o dia inteiro.

- Espero que não leve a mal, senhor, é apenas o jeito como sou. - Ackles ensaiou o discurso. – Não precisa levar pro lado pessoal.

- Não preciso levar pro lado pessoal? - Chad riu agora. Jensen não sabia disfarçar muito bem. - Pensa que não lembro de você, não é? Mais pessoal que isso, impossível.

- Já fazem muitos anos. - Jensen se limitou a uma resposta vaga.

- Talvez não tenha lembrado a primeira vista, porque você mudou bastante. - Chad continuou dando uma bela olhada no peão forte, alto e até mesmo bonito a sua frente. Bem diferente do garoto franzino e retraído que ele era quando adolescente.

- Um pouco. - Jensen queria simplesmente dizer que não era um bom momento pra se falar sobre isso, mas Chad agora estava curioso.

- Fico feliz que você e Jared tenham se reencontrado. Quero dizer, vocês devem ter se afastado por ele ter ido embora. - Chad pensou por um segundo, incerto.

- Na verdade, ele passou a jogar futebol e ficou... ocupado com a namorada. - Jensen disse sem encarar Chad, olhando o horizonte.

- Seja como for, vocês pareciam ter algo especial, ele falava de você o tempo todo. - Chad comentou e Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso. - "Jensen disse isso", "Jensen me contou aquilo", "Jensen me ensinou tal coisa"... - O dono da fazenda relembrava imitando a voz de Jared, rindo.

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

_(Longe da escuridão e em direção ao sol)_

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

_(Mas eu não esquecerei aqueles que amo)_

- Aparentemente não tanto assim. - Jensen segurou a língua pra dizer que realmente queria, que na verdade era esclarecer que Chad era um dos culpados desse afastamento e não Londres.

- Não, você significava muito. - Chad disse no momento em que viu o carro de Jared apontar na entrada. - Se não, Paris não se preocuparia tanto com você. Tinha ciúmes de você e Jared andando juntos.

- Bom, hoje em dia temos a prova de que isso era absolutamente desnecessário. - Jensen respondeu não dando muita atenção ao que Chad disse que, pra ele, não passou de uma desculpa furada.

- Será? - Chad provocou, como se soubesse de alguma coisa, mas era óbvio que não sabia.

- Bom, acho que nos vemos numa outra oportunidade. - Jensen respondeu assim que Jared encostou o carro. Tinha a esperança de que ele pudesse entrar no carro e simplesmente ir embora. Mas é claro que isso não aconteceria.

Jared, óbvio, desligou o motor e desceu do carro para cumprimentar o velho amigo. Jensen respirou fundo ao ver o moreno alto cumprimentando Chad e com cara de quem ia puxar conversa.

- Que lugar incrível. - Jared disse olhando ao redor, vendo a imensidão. - Nunca te imaginei num lugar desses e nem vestido assim. - Chad estava tão sujo quanto um verdadeiro peão de fazenda. Usava um jeans surrado, camisa, botas e um chapéu, que tirou ao ver Jared chegando.

- Estou me divertindo e aprendendo muito. - Ele respondeu. - Sophia é que está entendiada com tudo e não aguentou ficar aqui nem dois dias e já voltou pra cidade.

- Essa fazenda ainda vai lhe custar o casamento! - Brincou Jared ao lembrar de Sophia, que era bastante parecida com Paris, ao menos a personalidade.

- Falando em casamento, como andam os preparativos do seu? - Chad perguntou e Jared olhou de canto para Jensen, que apenas encarava o horizonte.

- Mês que vem começaremos. - Jared tomou fôlego pra dizer, como se fosse uma conversa qualquer. - Falamos disso a pouco.

- Até que enfim! - Chad disse ao mesmo tempo que ria. - James casou, eu casei, Hartley casou, só estava faltando você! - O loiro disse e Jared viu Jensen revirar os olhos, como se aquilo tudo fosse um deja vu. Lá ia Jared fazer tudo que seus amigos faziam também.

- É. - Padalecki se limitou a dizer com um sorriso forçado. - Vamos, Jensen?

- Sim. - Jensen respondeu e em seguida virando-se para Chad. - Nos vemos em três dias.

- Claro, Jensen, obrigado por vir. - Chad estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o outro que retribuiu de imediato.

- Nos falamos, marcaremos algo essa semana. - Jared disse referindo-se a Chad. - Eu e Paris, você e a Sophia. Faz anos que não nos encontramos. Quem sabe possamos fazer um jantar com o pessoal daquela época. - Jared falou de propósito para ver a reação de Jensen. Claro que o outro tentou disfarçar, mas a batida que deu na porta do carro para fechá-la foi desnecessária.

- Claro. - Chad respondeu e em seguida já dirigindo-se para casa e Jared tomando seu lugar no banco do motorista.

Ele pôs os óculos escuros e não falou com Jensen por alguns breves segundos. Jensen apenas baixou os olhos e também não sabia se deveria puxar assunto. Padalecki pôs a mão na chave para ligar a ignição mas foi interrompido por Jensen.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

_(Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar)_

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

_(Embora não seja fácil te dizer adeus)_

- Quer que eu dirija? - O peão perguntou.

- Está tudo bem, pode deixar. - Jared disse indiferente e ligou o carro a fim de guiá-lo para fora da fazenda.

Era estranho o silêncio para eles mas, ao mesmo tempo, ambos queriam parecer indiferentes. Jared encarava a estrada concentrado enquanto Jensen olhava pela janela. O rádio estava ligado e tocava uma música country qualquer. Sem perceber, Jensen começou a tamborilar os dedos na janela no ritmo da música.

- Ah me desculpe. - Jensen disse como se lembrasse de algo. - Esqueci as roupas que me emprestou na casa do senhor Murray.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Jared disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Eu não usei elas para trabalhar, pedi outras emprestadas. - Ackles apressou-se em dizer, mas Jared não parecia muito preocupado com isso.

- Sem problemas, pego com Chad uma outra hora. - Padalecki aumentava a velocidade querendo que aquela situação e aquele clima terminasse logo. Achou que estivesse bem, mas foi só ficar 'preso' com Jensen novamente que a mágoa voltou. - Tempestade está sendo bem cuidada como você esperava? - Procurou um assunto em comum para ambos.

- Está, muito bem. - Jensen foi sincero. - Tudo da melhor qualidade. Quando levará Chuvisco?

- Depois que você domá-lo. - Jared respondeu ajeitando os óculos.

- Ele é muito jovem pra isso. - Jnesen respondeu não entendendo porque Jared levaria tanto tempo para levar o potro para a fazenda do amigo. - Não pretendo montá-lo ainda.

- Chad não o comprou oficialmente ainda, ele só mostrou interesse e pretendo dar preferência a ele quando decidir vender. Vou fazer isso. - Jared respondia pensativo. - Mas há muito a ser feito ainda, estou interessado em coletar o sêmen dele para futura criação.

- Vai abrir um aras para criar Andaluz? - Jensen pareceu curioso ao falar de negócios. - Vai precisar contratar muita gente especializada pra isso, não temos mão de obra atualmente.

- É só uma ideia. - Jared respondeu incerto. - Ainda estou estudando a respeito, pretendo falar com doutor Kane antes, marcarei uma reunião.

- É, ele entende bem disso. E vai precisar de um veterinário diariamente por lá. - Jensen complementou.

- Falando nisso, ficou na casa dele? - Padalecki estava curioso e preocupado, mas não queria demonstrar nem uma coisa e nem outra.

- Sim. - O loiro respondeu baixo, pensando na péssima noite que teve. - Deu tudo certo.

- Ótimo. - Jared respondeu como se não se importasse muito, mas estava satisfeito em saber.

- Inclusive, desculpe sair daquele jeito ontem. - O peão resolveu que era o melhor a fazer. Sentia-se mal por ter sido um pouco rude de não aceitar a carona de volta.

- Não, você estava certo. - Jared começou e Ackles passou a prestar mais atenção. Não sabia exatamente a qual parte da noite o moreno alto estava se referindo. - Precisava de um tempo sozinho.

- Imaginei. - Jensen disse baixando os olhos e encarou as próprias mãos. - Eu vi que pensou muito a respeito mesmo. - Ackles disse referindo-se ao que ouviu sobre o casamento há alguns minutos.

Jared não disse nada. Não porque queria ignorar o que Jensen quis dizer – coisa essa que ele entendeu muito bem – mas porque não sabia exatamente o que falar. Não tinha nada a ser dito, era impossível tirar da sua mente o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, onde Jared havia praticamente se declarado pra ele e ele, por sua vez, não acreditou em nenhuma palavra.

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance**

_(Preciso correr esse risco, aproveitar uma oportunidade)_

**Make a change and breakaway**

_(Fazer uma mudança e me libertar)_

- Tomou a decisão certa. - Jensen disse após um breve silêncio.

- É nisso que estou querendo acreditar. Até porque é necessário estar ao lado de uma pessoa que acredita em você. - Alfinetou o moreno alto.

- Jared... - Jensen tentou.

- Não, tudo bem. - Jared o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. - Desculpe, isso foi inapropriado e infantil. - Padalecki não sentia realmente aquilo, mas era seu lado racional falando mais alto. Falar daquele jeito com Jensen era quase uma necessidade, algo que estava preso em sua garganta.

Jensen respirou fundo por um momento e não disse mais nada, assim como Jared. Estavam quase chegando quando Jared, que procurava focar em outra coisa, ouve Jensen começar a rir, uma risada baixinha, abafada, até que ele não conseguiu mais aguentar e simplesmente soltou uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? - Perguntou um Jared curioso e desligado.

- Você não cresce, não é? - Jensen disse, ainda mostrando o belo sorriso. Jared franziu o cenho entendendo cada vez menos. - Lembra daquela vez em que você foi mal numa prova de química? Acho que estávamos no oitavo ano.

- Lembro, eu acho... - Jared respondeu incerto. - Eu odiava química, nada fazia sentido pra mim. Acho que ainda não faz...

- É, eu sei... E então aquele garoto... aquele que era novo na escola, como era mesmo o nome dele? - Jensen parecia entretido na conversa e determinado a lembrar do nome de um garoto que Jared provavelmente não lembraria da existência nem que sua vida dependesse daquilo. - Austin! - Jensen disse como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta. - Lembro porque todo mundo zoava ele por ter o nome de uma cidade aqui do Texas, Austin Nichols.

- Ah! - Jared foi quem riu dessa vez ao lembrar do evento e do garoto. - Ele me provocou porque fui mal na prova e aí discutimos... Ele disse que seria impossível eu recuperar aquela nota. - Jared disse rindo e um tanto quanto orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Mas é claro que eu consegui, você lembra?

- Você passou semanas ao redor de química, estudando, entendendo até o que não era necessário... Você se empenhou. - Jensen disse ainda rindo, mas sem olhar Jared, que apenas concordava com a cabeça. - Só que depois a química passou a ser a mesma matéria chata e sem graça que sempre foi pra você.

- Mas é claro. - Jared concordou. - Só queria mostrar que conseguia e, além do mais, eu precisava de nota... Uni o útil ao agradável pelo tempo que precisei, depois é claro que as coisas voltariam ao normal.

- Isso. É isso mesmo. - O peão apenas concordou e sentiu que nem precisava acrescentar mais nada.

- Está querendo chegar em algum lugar com esse assunto? - Jared disse sem entender porque Jensen puxou aquele tipo de conversa.

- É só pra relembrar como você funciona, acho que você esqueceu. - Ackles recomeçou sem querer parecer agressivo. - Você gosta de um desafio Padalecki e, assim que consegue o que quer, deixa pra lá, porque já perdeu a graça.

- É sério que vai jogar esse discurso barato pra cima de mim? - Jared disse manobrando o carro pela entrada da fazenda até estacionar em frente a casa grande.

- É a verdade. - Jensen disse, ainda calmo, como se explicasse algo a uma criança. - Você pode ter esquecido desses detalhes. - Ele dizia enquanto descia do carro e fechava a porta. - Só quero deixar claro isso pra você pra não termos que falar mais sobre isso.

= Não. - Jared disse trancando o carro e acionando o alarme. Ele deu a volta pelo carro assim que fechou a porta e foi ao encontro de Jensen. - Acho que você é quem esqueceu que eu tenho 27 anos e não acho que você seja simplesmente um _'desafio'_. Se é essa a desculpa que está procurando, está mais uma vez enganado. - O moreno alto disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do peão.

- Aparentemente você não está aceitando _'não' _como resposta. - Ackles complementou no mesmo tom. - O que isso lhe parece?

- Me parece que você está inventando desculpas sem parar. - Jared complementou seguro. - Primeiro eu estou querendo me redimir com você, depois é porque estou me sentindo culpado e agora é porque adoro um desafio? - Jared dizia convicto e Ackles apenas engoliu a seco sem ter uma boa resposta. - Acho que é você quem está confuso nessa história. - Jared guardou no bolso as chaves do carro e começou a andar em direção as escadarias que davam acesso a casa. - Acho que está na hora de você descobrir o que quer, Ackles. - Ele gritou de longe, enquanto Jensen permanecia imóvel onde estava sem saber o que dizer.

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

_(Longe da escuridão e em direção ao sol)_

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

_(Mas não esquecerei o lugar de onde vim)_


End file.
